The Land Before Time: Revenge
by LBTFan13
Summary: Rinkus and Sierra have returned to plot revenge on those who foiled their plans. What will Littlefoot do when those who weren't involved with past events become in danger? Rated T for brief language and violence, including death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LAND BEFORE TIME CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, SONGS, ETC... TIS APPLIES TO THE ENTIRE STORY**

**The Land Before Time**

Revenge

Prologue

It was a stormy night in the Mysterious Beyond. Many sharpteeth were running about, looking for their families and trying to get out of the down pouring rain. Lightning lit the sky as two fliers desperately flew to the safety of Hanging Rock. The wind fought them for what seemed like hours even though it only took them two minutes to reach the cavern. Once underneath the rock, they shook their wings dry and looked at each other. Although both the same size, one was a light brown color while the other a somewhat dark pink.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this weather," the pink flier complained. "Why can't we find a place with no sky water?"

"Quit your whining," the other flier scolded. "We only have to deal with this just a little bit longer. It won't be long now until we return back to the Great Valley."

"Yeah, and then we can get our revenge on those bratty children once and for all!" The pink flier began to laugh maniacally a little. "What's the plan anyway?" The brown flier stared at him.

"You forgot already Rinkus?"

"No I didn't Sierra!" Rinkus objected. "I'm just too excited, that's all."

"Well, it can't hurt," Sierra agreed. "Ok then. Why are we here?" Rinkus thought for a moment.

"We were forced here, by those pesky little hatchlings." Sierra nodded

"That's right. There was one spiketail, that annoying big mouth we kidnapped before, one threehorn, Pterano's nephew, and that longneck. It's because they foiled our plot to get the Stone of Cold Fire that we ended up here. Now then, what are we going to do to them?"

"We're gonna hurt them!" Rinkus exclaimed. "We're gonna make them suffer!"  
"Especially the longneck," Sierra pointed out. "I will personally take great pride in toying with him." Sierra began an evil laugh, and then Rinkus joined in.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 1

Littlefoot ran as fast as he could towards his friends. They were surrounded by a group of giant sharpteeth, all looking really hungry. "I'm coming guys!" he cried out. One of the sharpteeth turned around and noticed him charging, so he whipped out his tail. It hit Littlefoot in the head and flung him off to the side. He fell to the ground hard, and the sharptooth turned his attention back to the others. Their screams and cries for help echoed in Littlefoot's head. One of the sharpteeth lunged for his friends, and Littlefoot screamed out.

His scream woke himself up from the horrible nightmare. He was sweating and panting pretty hard, but eventually he calmed down with a huge sigh of relief. "Boy, that was a terrible sleep story." He lowered his head and tried to fall back asleep, but he wouldn't for a long time.

Later that morning, the sun rose high in the sky, but Littlefoot had only been sleeping for about five hours. "Aww man! Morning already?" The sun blinded him as he opened his eyes and looked around. His grandma had already left for breakfast, but his grandpa was standing right above him, trying to get him up.

"Wake up Littlefoot. The bright circle has risen into the sky, and it's time for breakfast."

"Umm, ok," Littlefoot replied. He yawned and his grandpa laughed.

"You don't look like you got much sleep last night. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a sleep story."

"Is it something you want to talk about with Grandma and me?"

"No," Littlefoot shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He slowly got up, but he couldn't deny how exhausted he was. Grandpa laughed again.

"Well I'm not going to rush you. You can come and eat when you're ready."

"Okay grandpa," he yawned again and followed grandpa to the spot they were going to eat at.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Littlefoot, a herd of longnecks was migrating just past the Great Valley, one whom he had not seen in a long time. A child about Littlefoot's size, age, and color, kept by her mother the entire trip. "Mother, can't we just go to the Great Valley? We can be safer there." Her mother shook her head.

"Ali, if we head to the Great Valley, we'll be putting the dinosaurs there in danger. The sharpteeth are not that far behind us."

"But mother, I have friends there that can help us," Ali argued. Their parents could fight off the sharpteeth."

"I'm sorry Ali, but the Wise One said that we-"

"I don't care what the Wise One said!" Ali interrupted. "Those sharpteeth may enter the Great Valley, and if they do Littlefoot and the others will need our help!" Just then, the entire herd stopped moving and started panicking. Ali looked around. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" All of a sudden, everyone started screaming.

"SHARPTEETH!" one longneck screamed.

"There all around us!" another yelled. Ali saw the horrifying sight of a huge pack of fast biters charging the herd.

"Ali, stay close to me!" her mother yelled, but unfortunately two fast biters had separated Ali from her. "Ali! Run!"

"Mother!" Ali screamed back as she bolted the opposite direction. Not looking back, she could tell the fast biters were head on her trail. She tried to weave in and out of other longnecks in an attempt to lose them, but each time she was unsuccessful. Eventually, the fast biters cornered her against a giant rock face. "Mother! Help!" she cried out, but nobody came. One of the fast biters hissed at Ali, preparing to attack its prey.

All of a sudden, two fliers blocked the sharpteeth from reaching Ali. They flapped their wings heavily to push the fast biters back. Eventually, the sharpteeth ran away, and Ali breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, but who are you?" The two fliers turned around and grinned at Ali.

Not far away, Ali's mother had just fought off the last two fast biters, and she looked around for her daughter. "Ali? Ali! Where are you?" she yelled. Suddenly, she heard a scream, and she immediately recognized it as her daughter's. "Ali!" She ran towards where she heard the scream, but it was too late. The two fliers began to pick up Ali and fly away with her. "Ali!"

Up in the sky, the two fliers tried to keep up in the air as they carried an unconscious Ali. "Sierra, this is much harder than I thought! Why are they always so heavy?"

"Quit your whining Rinkus!" Sierra yelled. "We need her for our plan. The little brat will have to follow us to get her back, so we need more leverage."

"What about the others?" Rinkus asked. "There are more we can use."

"We'll have to find their locations. This will work out perfectly." The two fliers continued flying towards their destination, making sure they didn't drop their bait.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 2

"Littlefoot! Wake up!" Littlefoot woke up to find an annoyed threehorn standing over him. "Come on Littlefoot! This is the fifth time in a row that you've fallen asleep during our game! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, sorry Cera," Littlefoot replied. "I guess I'm just really tired."

"Well next time you're it, try not to pass out on us why don't you?" Cera turned her head. "All right guys! Littlefoot isn't it, again!" Littlefoot's friends all peaked out from their hiding places.

"Aww, and me hide real good this time!" Petrie, a small flyer, complained. "Why you always ruin game?"

"Petrie, it is not Littlefoot's fault if he is tired. Nope nope nope!" Ducky, a small swimmer, piped up. Behind Ducky, a spiketail named Spike began to eat the leaves off of their hiding spot. "Spike! You must not eat every hiding spot we have. They will find us, they will they will!"

"Well it doesn't really matter now," Cera added.

"Ok Cera. We get it," Littlefoot said annoyingly, and Cera gave her signature 'HMPH'.

"Littlefoot, you ok? You no sound you," Petrie said. Littlefoot sighed.

"I've been having sleep stories again." At that moment, Cera groaned really loud.

"You can't be serious! I thought we were done with you having sleep stories that told the future after you and the other longnecks saved the bright circle from falling. What could you possibly be worried about this time?" Littlefoot looked at her.

"Well, if you must know, I saw you guys being attacked by sharpteeth." This comment made more of an effect on Cera than he had hoped it would. "Every time, I see the same thing, and I try to save you guys. I'm just afraid that one day I won't be able to help you. What if something terrible happens to you? It'll be my fault."

"Littlefoot, you do not need to be worried about us," Ducky said in an attempt to reassure him. "As long as we stay together, we will always be safe. Yep yep yep." Spike nodded in agreement.

"Ducky right. Me no know how she right, but me just do," Petrie agreed as well.

"Littlefoot, I know being the leader can be stressful many times," Cera said, "but you have to relax. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"You promise?" Littlefoot asked.

"We promise!" everyone said. Spike smiled and laughed a little. Littlefoot smiled a little, knowing that even though this would be a hard promise to keep, everything would still be fine.

"Thanks you guys." He then looked around for a sec. "By the way, Chomper is really late today. Has anybody seen him?" Everyone shook their heads in confusion. "Oh well. He's probably still asleep in the Cave of Many Voices." Just then, a giant longneck ran towards the group. Littlefoot recognized her immediately. "Hey, you're Ali's mother! What are you doing here?"

"Littlefoot, Ali's been kidnapped!" Everyone gasped, and Spike buried his head into the soft ground.

"What?" Littlefoot couldn't believe what he was hearing, and a tear began to roll down his cheek.

MEANWHILE

Ali woke up from being what seemed like hours. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave with a single ray of light. "What….Where am I?" She tried to stand up, but she felt her two hand legs tied together and her front legs tied behind her back with vines. "What's going on?" She tried to break free, but whoever brought her here intended her to stay. "Help!" she cried out. "Please somebody!"

"It's no use. Nobody can here you." A voice came out of nowhere and scared Ali.

"Who was that?"

"Stop screaming. It won't help." Another voice said. Ali had no idea who the voices were coming from, but they were close.

"Where are you?" she asked. Just then, the two sources of the voices appeared. One was a small, purple sharptooth, and another was a green longneck about the same size as Ali. Both of them were tied up just like her. She seemed to recognize them, but she wasn't sure from where. Then it hit her. "Wait a sec. Aren't you two friends with Littlefoot?" They both nodded.

"My name is Chomper," the sharptooth explained. "Littlefoot took care of me when I first hatched." He looked at the other longneck.

"My name is Shorty," he said. "I'm Littlefoot's brother, well adopted at least."

"Littlefoot has a brother?" Ali never found out about Shorty and Bron, so this was a huge surprise. At that moment, Rinkus and Sierra flew into the cave, laughing. The three hostages shuffled back a little in fear. "Who are you?" Ali demanded.

"That is of no importance," Rinkus sneered.

"We have special plans in store for you three," Sierra commented. The two began to laugh, and Ali gulped.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 3

"What do you mean Ali's been kidnapped?" Cera for one still couldn't believe what Ali's mother was telling her. "How did this happen?" The group was heading to the meeting place at the Circle of Stones to "discuss" the problem.

"We were attacked by sharpteeth," Ali's mother explained. "I was separated from her, and she was being carried away by two flyers."

"Two flyers carry Ali? How that possible?" Petrie didn't understand how it was physically possible for two fliers to carry a longneck.

"They were big flyers. One brown, and one pink. I saw them fly-"

"Wait a second," Littlefoot interrupted. "A brown and pink flyer?" He thought for a moment, and then realized it. "Those were the flyers with Petrie's uncle!" The others gasped because they remembered just as well who Rinkus and Cierra were.

"Oh no no no. Those flyers are really mean. They are they are!" Ducky recalled the incident with the Stone of Cold Fire when Rinkus and Cierra helped Pterano kidnap her. Spike nodded along with her. He hated them for taking his sister, so he kind of had a sense as to what Littlefoot was going through. Ducky looked at Littlefoot. "Why would they take Ali? I do not think they would be with Petrie's uncle again."

"Who cares why they took her," Littlefoot argued. "We have to get her back!" It wasn't a secret how much Littlefoot cared about Ali, so everybody understood how he was feeling. "She wasn't a part of the incident back then! She doesn't deserve to be in danger like this! She shouldn't-"

"Calm down Littlefoot," Cera said in her nicest tone possible. "We'll get Ali back. I promise you." They had just arrived at the Circle of Stones when Littlefoot noticed another familiar longneck. He was the same size as Littlefoot's grandparents, and was a shade of brown.

"Dad?"

"Littlefoot," Bron replied. Littlefoot ran up to his father, and he lowered his head to nuzzle his son's.

"Dad! It's so good to see you." Bron sighed.

"I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Littlefoot looked confused at his father.

"What do you mean?" He looked around and noticed somebody else was missing. "Where's Shorty?"

"That's why I'm here," Bron said. "Shorty's been kidnapped as well." Littlefoot stared at his father.

"No," was the only thing he could say. Bron dropped his head and nodded. Now Littlefoot was pissed. He slammed his foot on the ground. "WHY?" he cried out. "WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS!?" He kept slamming the ground until his foot was sore. He started panting, and then he changed to a light sob. "Why are they doing this? Shorty and Ali had nothing to do with the stone. Why them? Why couldn't they just take me!?" Some of the other adults gathered around the circle to see the commotion. Littlefoot's grandparents came up to him and nuzzled him to try and calm him down. They especially knew how he was feeling. "First I lost my mother in an earth shake. Now my friends have been kidnapped." He looked up at his grandpa. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me?"

"None of this is your fault," Grandpa reassured him.

"That's right," Grandma added. "You are a good boy Littlefoot. A good boy who has experienced the worst possible things in your life." Littlefoot finally stopped crying, but he still couldn't soothe the pain he was feeling.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. "We have to save them."

"Patience my son," Bron said. "We will save them, but we can't just go running in. Whoever these flyers are, they chose Ali and Shorty for a reason. Until we find out what they're up to, we shouldn't do anything rash." Littlefoot looked up at his father. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you saying? We should just wait around?"

"Littlefoot, your father has a good point," Grandpa added. "I think we need to discuss-" Littlefoot broke away after hearing the word. He didn't intend on acting disrespectful to everyone, but he couldn't help it.

"That seems to be the only thing you do best! Discussing a problem until it's too late!"

"Littlefoot calm down," Cera stepped in. "This isn't going to help-"

"Of all people Cera, you can't seriously be agreeing with this!" For the first time ever, Cera didn't have a comeback to Littlefoot's comment. He stared at the adults. "Every time something bad happens, all you do is argue! Words won't solve anything! Only action will! I'm so sick and tired of the burden being put on our shoulders to solve your problems!" All of the adults stared at Littlefoot. Nobody expected these words to be coming out of his mouth. The first one to comment, as usual, was Cera's dad.

"Watch your tone little boy," he snapped. "If you do something stupid it will ruin any chance of saving them! Now I for one say-"

"I don't care!" Littlefoot was at a new level of anger now, one nobody had ever seen, or thought they would see, before. "If it was Cera in danger, what would you do?" He then turned towards Ducky's mother who was hiding behind her children. "If Ducky and Spike were hurt, would you wait around?" She didn't respond. He looked around at the others. "You don't get it do you? These two flyers don't care about what happens to Ali and Shorty. If given the chance, they will kill them! I am not going to stand around as my friends suffer while all of you do nothing but discuss their safety in a committee!" At this point, nobody knew what to say. Even Cera's dad didn't have a liable argument. His friends didn't want to interrupt, especially Cera. Littlefoot shook his head and stormed off to his nest. As he walked by, Ducky walked up to him. This would prove to be a big mistake.

"Littlefoot, please-" Littlefoot shot a glare at her.

"Don't you start telling me what to do!" He huffed and left, and Ducky started to cry a little. Now it was finally Cera's turn to be mad. Furious, she ran towards Littlefoot and cut him off. "What do you want?"

"What the heck is your problem? Ducky was only trying to help!"

"I don't want anybody trying to help!" Littlefoot shot back. "That's all anybody does around here is try to help. Nobody actually does anything!"

"You need to calm down. I can understand how you are feeling, but taking it out on us won't-"

"Don't tell me you know how I feel!" an extremely furious longneck cut her off. "You don't know! None of you know, and none of you will!

"Don't make me do something I would regret doing!" Cera threatened.

"Oh yeah? Do it!" Littlefoot dared her. "Come on! What are you waiting for? You always yap about your pride, so let's see you do something!" Cera was too shocked at what she was hearing. At that moment, she felt like pulverizing him, but something kept her from it. With that comment, Littlefoot shoved her aside and left.

"None of them know," he said to himself. "None of them will ever know until they see death. Well I'm not going to sit around. I will find Ali and Shorty, and I will personally make those flyers sorry they ever took them."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 4

"Why did you bring us here?" Chomper demanded. Rinkus was the first to laugh, followed by Sierra.

"We just want to get reacquainted with a certain longneck friend of yours, that's all. You three are here just to make sure he meets us here." Chomper looked at Ali and Shorty who just shrugged their shoulders. Then Shorty realized what he was talking about.

"You mean Littlefoot?" The two flyers sneered at the mention of his name. "Why? What do you want with Littlefoot?"

"Just to have a little fun," Sierra smugly replied. "We want to thank him for what he did to us."

"Leave Littlefoot alone!" Ali yelled. "If you hurt him, I swear to you I'll make you regret it!"

"You are in no condition to be ordering anyone around little girl!" Sierra objected. "You three are a little tied up at the moment. Let us take care of your precious longneck brat." He laughed at his own pun, and Rinkus joined in.

"We'll leave you three to get a little closer to each other," Rinkus hissed. "We've got work to do." With that, he and Sierra began to head for the cave entrance.

"Come back!" Chomper yelled, but they were too busy laughing to even hear him. At the entrance, the two flyers looked at each other.

"Well, this is going better than I expected," Sierra admitted. "I think we can move on to phase two of our plan." Rinkus grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited for phase two!" Rinkus began to laugh, but then stopped. "Uhh, what exactly is phase two?" Sierra rolled his eyes and whispered into his ears. Now Rinkus laughed even harder. "Oh yes! That is perfect for our revenge! We shall-" but Sierra clasped his hand over Rinkus's mouth.

"You idiot! Don't talk so loud! You don't want those kids in there to learn of our plan."

"They don't pose a problem," Rinkus complained. "They can't leave, and even if they did they wouldn't get that far."

"Well, I guess your right," Cierra admitted. "But still, if there is any possible way they can send messages to their friends, they will use it. We need to be careful that they don't band together and try to overthrow us."

Of course, that was exactly what Ali, Chomper, and Shorty were planning to do, but first Ali wanted some answers. She needed to know how Littlefoot came to be friends with them, especially a sharptooth. Chomper started explaining how Littlefoot and the others brought his egg from the Mysterious Beyond to the Great Valley and hatched him. He also recalled Littlefoot acting as his father, teaching him how to walk and eat. "Although, I didn't really like the food he gave me. I prefer the flying buzzers. Those are the best." He licked his lips at the thought, and Ali and Shorty made disgusted faces at each other. Chomper continued telling Ali about their run ins with Ozzy and Strut, how they were going to throw Littlefoot over the Great Wall, and how Chomper was reunited with his parents. Afterwards, he briefly described the incident when Littlefoot and the other were trapped on the mysterious island, and they ran into each other again there.

"So, how did they find you?" Ali asked. "How did these flyers know where you were?"

"I don't know," Chomper said. "They must have been spying on Littlefoot and the others and eventually learned of my home. I'm surprised my mommy and daddy didn't know they were there."

"Well don't worry," Shorty said. "Littlefoot may be somewhat of a klutz sometimes, but he'll figure out a way to save us. He always seems to have an idea." It was Shorty's turn to explain his side of the story. He began by telling Ali about the time when he started having sleep stories about the sun falling from the sky, and that he and his father had to leave to a certain area. "We weren't the only ones there. Dozens of longnecks from all over the world had that same sleep story, including Littlefoot." He then explained more about his rough start with Littlefoot, up to the point where they agreed to become adopted brothers. He also added how Littlefoot was offered to join their herd, but he refused to leave the Great Valley.

"Well, Littlefoot was always loyal to his friends," Ali commented. "I don't think I've ever known Littlefoot to put himself before his friends."

"Well enough about us," Chomper said. "How did you meet him?" Ali explained about the Land of Mists, how she came to the Great Valley and met Littlefoot, and how they all went on the adventure to find the Golden Night flowers.

"Wow. That's some adventure," Shorty commented. "I guess there's more to Littlefoot than I thought."

"Yeah, he sure is a sweet one," Ali said, daydreaming about the one day that the two of them would spend the rest of their lives together.

MEANWHILE

Things weren't going so well between Littlefoot and the others in the Great Valley. Littlefoot felt terrible about what he said to everyone, especially Cera and Ducky. He wanted to apologize to Cera especially, but her dad refused her to go anywhere near him. Ducky's mother also forced her and Spike to spend less time with him. Petrie however managed to see him every now and then.

A few hours had passed since the meeting, and Petrie was flying towards Littlefoot's nest. He found him sitting alone next to a small pond, looking at his reflection. "Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Me so happy to see you!" Littlefoot looked up.

"Oh, hi Petrie." Littlefoot was still very depressed about what had happened, but he was surprised Petrie was talking to him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, me wanted to see you. Me your best friend."

"But aren't you mad at me about what I said to everyone?" Littlefoot asked, and Petrie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, me know why you say what you said. You worried about friends. That understandable."

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Cera and Ducky," Littlefoot replied. "They were only trying to help, and I threw it back in their faces."

"Well, me know that sitting around no make things better. Me think you go and apologize to friends, then they be happy again." Littlefoot looked up.

"Do you think they'll listen to me?"

"You no know unless you try," Petrie said. With that, Littlefoot stood up and smiled a little.

"You're right Petrie. Thanks a lot." He then ran off to find Cera, and Petrie smiled.

Unfortunately, he did not notice the leaf bag that was about to scoop him out of the air from behind. When he turned around, it was already too late. Petrie screamed out for help.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 5

Unaware of what was happening to Petrie, Littlefoot headed to Cera's nest. _I just hope Cera's dad isn't still there. He'll never let me talk to her._ Sure enough, Cera's dad was sitting at his nest with Cera. The two of them looked so peaceful together, and Littlefoot knew this wasn't going to end well. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Umm, Cera?" Both Cera and her dad looked back and saw Littlefoot standing there.

"Littlefoot? What are you doing here?" Littlefoot sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" Cera's dad stood up and stared at him.

"You keep away from my daughter! She has nothing to say to you." Littlefoot didn't know what to say. "Go on! Scram!"

"Daddy, stop it." Cera said. "You aren't helping." Cera's dad looked at her with a surprised expression.

"How can you even think about talking to him again after what he said to you? Especially after what he said to me?"

"Daddy, let Littlefoot explain why he said what he did." Her dad didn't move, and Cera glared at him. "Now." With that, he got up and walked away, letting out a loud "HUMPH!" After he left, Cera turned to Littlefoot. "He's right though. Why should I talk to you?"

"Cera, know I can't take back what I said to you," Littlefoot started, "but you have to believe me. I really am sorry."

"That's not good enough Littlefoot. Like you said, only action means anything."

"Doesn't it mean anything that I'm trying to apologize to you?" Littlefoot knew this was going to be extremely hard to do, since Cera was especially good at holding grudges.

"I don't know Littlefoot," Cera sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it." Then Littlefoot decided to say something Cera never thought she would hear him say.

"Cera, I have to confess my feelings for you." Cera looked at him, shocked.

"But, but I thought you and Ali…"

"I thought I loved Ali," Littlefoot said, "and for a while, I did. It's just that every time I'm with you, I realize that we've been through so much together. I mean, we found the Great Valley together. That's an adventure I will always be able to share with you." Cera still couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, she thought Littlefoot had feelings with Ali. Now he was telling her otherwise.

"I, I don't know what to say. Littlefoot, I can't tell you what this means to me. We've been friends our whole lives, and now, I…"

"I love you too," Littlefoot cut her off. Cera felt a tear of happiness fall down her cheek. Littlefoot walked closer to her. "I meant what I said Cera. Only action means anything, and this will prove everything I feel for you." With that, he leaned forward and went to kiss Cera. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Cera and Littlefoot looked in the direction and gasped.

"Ducky!" They both ran towards Ducky's nest, only to find Rinkus and Sierra holding Ducky.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The longneck and the threehorn," Sierra sneered.

"Let her go!" Cera threatened. "Let her go, or I will make you!"

"If you want them back so badly, then come and get them!" Rinkus laughed. He held out the leaf bag, and they could hear Petrie's cry for help.

"Petire!" Ducky yelled. "You are really mean flyers! You are you are!"

"Pipe down you little big mouth!" Sierra replied. "We were restrained when we were with Pterano, but now we won't be so lenient!" He stuffed Ducky into the leaf bag as well and laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Littlefoot demanded. "What did we do to you?"

"Every thing!" Rinkus yelled. "You ruined everything for us, and now its payback time!"

"I suggest you keep up little brats." Sierra hissed. "If you lose sight of us, then you lose your friends forever!" They then turned around and began to fly away.

"Come back here!" Cera screamed, but it was too late. They had already headed into the Mysterious Beyond, carrying a leaf bag filled with their two hostages. "Damn!" Cera cursed. "What do we do now?" Unfortunately, Littlefoot was too enraged to answer. "Littlefoot? Are you ok?"

"Ok? OK? THOSE FREAKS JUST TOOK OUR FRIENDS! I'LL KILL THEM!!" Littlefoot lost control of his emotions again.

"Littlefoot! Calm down!" Cera nuzzled his cheek until Littlefoot calmed down. "We'll get them back. I promise you." Littlefoot nodded, but he couldn't keep himself from crying a little.

Back at the cave, Ali, Chomper, and Shorty were still trying to think of a way to break free. "Chomper, why don't you use your claws to cut these vines?" Ali suggested.

"I can't move my claws at all," he replied. "They're tied way too tight."

"What if I chew them off," Shorty asked.

"Great idea!" Ali thought out loud. "Start with Chomper. He can then cut us loose." Shorty bent over to chew Chomper's hands free when Rinkus and Sierra appeared.

"Going somewhere children?" Rinkus eyed them up. "I wouldn't plan on it. We don't want anything to happen to your new guests!" He signaled Cierra, and then Sierra pulled out Ducky and Petrie. The two were tied up by vines, and above all very frightened.

"You kidnapped Ducky and Petire?" Ali demanded. "You're so cruel!'

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sierra noted. He walked over to a tree branch, and tied the vines around the branch, leaving Ducky and Petire tied and hanging. "Listen very carefully. If EITHER one of you leaves this cave, we cut them down!" He revealed that the captives were hanging over the edge of a high cliff.

"Don't even think about it!" Chomper threatened.

"You are in no position to be giving orders, little sharptooth!" Rinkus said. "We are in charge now."

"What, what you planning?" Petrie asked.

"Yes, why do you need us?" Ducky asked as well. The two flyers looked at each other, and then at them.

"We want Littlefoot," they both replied in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 6

It wasn't long before the adults found out about Ducky and Petrie. Everyone met at the Circle of Stones to "discuss" a plan to save the children. "This is the second time those flyers have taken my daughter!" Ducky's mother yelled. "I want them dead!"

"Calm down," Bron said. "We'll find a way to bring them back."

"How do you know?" Petrie's mother asked. "You've never dealt with them before."

"As a matter of fact, they are the same flyers that took Shorty."

"Wait a minute," Littlefoot realized. "_They_ took Shorty?" Bron nodded. "Then that must mean they have Ali as well!"

"And I can bet Chomper is with them," Cera added. "There's no other explanation!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Littlefoot asked.

"Littlefoot, I'm going to tell you the same thing as before," Grandpa longneck said. "We can't make any rash decisions. Those flyers are too dangerous to interact with. We have to-"

"Don't tell him what's too dangerous!" Cera yelled. "We've faced dangerous things in the past. We had to find the Great Valley on our own, and you can't imagine what we went through to get here!" Everyone stared at her. Even Littlefoot was surprised she was sticking up for him this time. Now Cera's dad stepped in.

"Do you have any idea what you sound like?" he yelled. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are arguing over a really serious matter that you don't belong in!" Cera stared at him, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't care how you feel! I forbid you from leaving the valley!"

"When did you ever care?" Cera said. "You never care about how I feel! It's always about you!" With that, she ran off crying.

"Cera wait!" Littlefoot yelled, but he couldn't bring her back. He looked at her dad. "You are so cruel!"

"What did you say?" he said in a threatening tone. Littlefoot shook his head and ran after Cera. "What nerve! How dare they talk to me like that?"

"You didn't really make things any better," Bron noted. "All they care about are their friends."

"You have no right to be telling me anything!" Threehorn yelled back. "You aren't even part of this herd!"

"Actually, he is Littlefoot's father," Grandma longneck added, "so he is just as part of this herd as you." Threehorn didn't understand.

"I thought you died!" Threehorn objected.

"That was his mother. I believe she is the reason your daughter made it to the Great Valley," Bron said. He paused a little as Threehorn didn't have a comeback. He must have realized that he should have been a little more respectful. "And I believe Littlefoot is the reason your daughter ever knew how to find this place. I also recall that your daughter called him and my wife stupid longnecks, especially my son a flathead, but how would she know to say that?" Everyone stared at Threehorn, shocked at what they were hearing. Threehorn still didn't have anything to say, feeling ashamed after what he said. Bron smiled a little. "That's what I thought."

"Well, it still doesn't explain how we are going to get the children back," Grandpa longneck observed.

"I'm not sure how this is going to turn out," Petrie's mother said. "The only reason why they were safe last time was because my brother was there. Now that Pterano is gone, there's no telling what will happen." Just then a figure landed in front of all the adults. This figure was a flyer, just a little bigger than Petrie's mom, and a light brown shade. Everyone gasped at who it was, and Spike smiled.

"You?" Petrie's mom asked, and the flyer looked at her.

"Where is Petrie?" he asked in a furious tone.

Cera had run all the way back to her nest, crying the whole way. She sat by the pond next to her nest, thinking about what had just happened. "I can't believe I just said that to my dad, but it's true! He never has cared."

"Cera?" She turned around and found Littlefoot. "Are you ok?"

"Oh Littlefoot. I'm so scared. How are we supposed to find them?"

"I don't know, but I came here for something else," Littlefoot walked a little closer to her. "I wanted to thank you for what you said back there."

"Y…you're welcome," Cera replied. At that moment, Littlefoot quickly leaned forward and kissed Cera. Cera didn't know what to do. She felt surprised at first, but then she relaxed. After a few seconds, they gently broke away from each other. "Littlefoot, I-" but before Cera could finish her sentence, Spike entered screaming happily.

"Spike? What's up?" Littlefoot asked. Then, the brown flyer appeared from behind Spike. "Pterano?"

"You are Petrie's friends?" Pterano asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cera asked. "I thought you were banished to the Mysterious Beyond?"

"That I was," Pterano nodded, "but I couldn't stay after what I saw. I had to come here."

"Why?" Littlefoot asked. "What did you see?"

"I know where Rinkus and Sierra are holding your friends." At that moment, both Littlefoot and Cera were filled with hope.

"Where are they?" Cera asked.

"It's too hard to explain, but I can take you there," he said. "If we leave, we must go now. The adults know I'm here, and they don't approve of me being around you."

"Well, I can't really blame them," Littlefoot said. "After what happened last time, why should we trust you?" Pterano sighed, remembering the last "adventure" with Rinkus and Sierra.

"I know what I did back then was wrong, but like I said, I want to change. Besides, those two dome heads have gone too far now!"

"I don't know," Littlefoot said skeptically.

"Come on Littlefoot!" Cera pleaded. "He knows where the others are. You can't argue with that. Besides, he's the only adult that wants to help out."

"It's too dangerous for you three to go alone," Pterano added. "That is why I will take you." Littlefoot thought long and hard.

"You help us get our friends back, and I will forgive you," he replied, and Pterano humbly bowed his head. "Keep one thing in mind. I am going to make them pay."

"Oh trust me," Pterano smile. "I will take pleasure in toying with them."


	8. Chapter 7

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 7

"Don't worry you two!" Chomper yelled out at Petrie and Ducky who were still hanging under the tree branch. "We'll find a way to free you!" Sierra and Rinkus had left to see if anybody had followed, so now was their opportunity to escape. The only question was how.

"Me suggest you hurry!" Petrie yelled. "This branch no hold for long!"

"It will really hurt if we fall. Yep yep yep!" Ducky added.

"Just hang on!" Shorty said. "We'll find a way!" He then noticed Ali looking really depressed. "Ali, are you ok?"

"I just can't help but feel like we aren't going to get out of this," she replied. Shorty hated seeing Ali like this, even though they had just met there, so he shuffled his tied up body closer to her and began to sing to her softly,

"_Just hold on tight. It will be all right_." Ali looked up at him and sang,

"_What if we are stuck here all night? Those nasty __flyers__ gave me a fright, and they are much too big to fight._"

"_Ali, don't be afraid_," Shorty continued, "_I'm sure our friends are on the way.  
Stay close to me, and you will see, everything will be okay_." The two longnecks huddled together, and Ali smiled a little.

"_We will be okay_" they both sang.

"Thank you Shorty," Ali said. "I'm grateful for what you are doing, really."

"Hey, don't mention it," Shorty said. "It's the least I can do." At that moment, Ali gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Shorty was extremely surprised at this gesture, especially since they had just met. "What was that for?"

"For helping me feel better," Ali replied. Shorty smiled for the first time since he was captured. The two looked into each other's eyes, and almost leaned towards one another when Chomper started laughing a little.

"That is so cute!" he said. "You two are like in love!" Shorty and Ali looked at each other and blushed. Of all the things Chomper had to say, this was the worst.

"No way!" Ali yelled. "We aren't in love!" Chomper sarcastically nodded.

"That's the first sign of denial. Listen, my hands and legs may be tied together, but I know when dinosaurs are in love."

"What would you know?" Shorty said. "One, you are a hatchling. Two, you are a sharptooth. Three-"

"My my, isn't this a cute scene," a voice interrupted. They all turned to face Sierra who had just landed to interrupt their moment of peace.

"All spoiled thanks to you," Shorty said coolly.

"Don't get used to the attention," Sierra commented. "You five are just small parts in my script."

"I don't remember ever wanting to be a part of your crappy script," Ali said, "so why don't you just end this madness now and let us go before somebody gets pissed off?" Sierra laughed.

"Such fire in you. Don't worry my young friend. It will all be over once Littlefoot is dead."

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you!" Chomper threatened. "And don't think I won't! I've eaten flyers before!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sierra provoked. "Either way, it doesn't matter what you do. You can't stop us. We will take our revenge on the brat, then dispose of all of you and move on to the Great Valley."

"You and what army?" Petrie mocked, and Sierra turned towards him and Ducky.

"Take a look for yourself," he said and pointed to a large group of flyers led by Rinkus.

"If your friend wants you back," Rinkus laughed, "he'll have to deal with us! He has two choices. He can either fight and die, or surrender and suffer!" None of the captives could believe what they were seeing. "So, any last words before we leave?"

"You will fail," Ducky replied.

"He will fight," Shorty said.

"And you will most certainly die," Chomper said. Rinkus laughed even harder and stared at Ali.

"What bout you missy?"

"Piss off," she muttered.

"Little girl's got claws," Sierra mentioned. He then turned towards Rinkus. "Find them, and when you do, kill them." Rinkus nodded and led the group of flyers away.

"No," Ali said softly and began to cry a little. Shorty nuzzled her cheek, and Chomper glared at Sierra.

"Why are you doing this? What right do you have to hurt our friends?"

"I have every right to do this," Sierra replied. Now Ali was pissed off.

"You creep! Haven't you brought enough pain already? When will it end? If you kill Littlefoot, then what? Why do you want the Great Valley?" Sierra stared into her eyes.

"I want him to understand what it feels like to have everything taken away from him. I want him to truly understand what it is like to be alone. I want him to understand the pain he caused us when we ended up in the Mysterious Beyond."


	9. Chapter 8

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 8

"Do you think we'll find them?" Cera asked out loud. "I mean, the Mysterious Beyond is a really big place, and there are so many caves in it." Pterano had led her, Littlefoot, and Spike on their own rescue mission just a little while ago while the adults were too busy arguing over what to do.

"Don't worry," Pterano reassured. "Rinkus and Sierra may be evil, but they aren't the smartest of flyers. My guess is that they chose a cave that easily exposes their location. In which case, it shouldn't be a problem finding them."

"And I'm sure you know the exact location?" Littlefoot skeptically asked. "After all, you know everything there is to know about anything," he added with a sarcastic tone.

"You still don't trust me?" Pterano asked. The group stopped for a sec under the shade of three giant trees.

"Why should we? First of all, you kidnapped Ducky! You lied to Petrie, your own nephew who looked up to you, but on top of all that you got half the herd killed!" Littlefoot could feel the anger swelling inside him.

"Littlefoot, calm down!" Cera urged, and Spike nodded. "You can't keep holding this grudge against Pterano. Besides, it isn't his fault that the others are in danger this time."

"It's all right," Pterano held his hand up. "Littlefoot is entitled to his opinion, and I accept the fact that he doesn't trust me." He opened his wings. "I'm going to take a look around. Stay here until I return." He then leaped into the air and flew away, leaving Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike alone. Spike decided to use the time to grab another bite to eat, so he walked over to a nearby bush. Littlefoot and Cera looked at each other.

"Littlefoot, please try to relax," Cera pleaded. "Pterano has good intentions this time. He's going to help us bring the others back."

"I'm sorry," Littlefoot sighed. "It's just so confusing."

"What is?"

"I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to Ali. I mean, ever since I met her I had the desire to tell her that I loved her. Now I'm feeling for you and-"

"Don't worry so much," Cera cut in. "We'll figure out how to tell her when we find her." Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just being a little paranoid right now." He smiled a little, knowing that whatever Cera was doing was working. "Thanks Cera."

"That's what I'm here for," she replied. They stared into one another's eyes once again, becoming lost in a trance. Suddenly, a scream broke their silence, and they both looked at each other in horror.

"Spike," they both said simultaneously, and the two rushed towards the bush where Spike was eating. They found Spike standing over an unconscious flyer, its head bleeding.

"Spike, are you ok?" Cera asked. Spike happily nodded, and the two of them sighed. "What happened?" Cera asked again.

"My my, what do we have here?" a voice sneered from behind. The three young dinosaurs turned around and faced none other than Rinkus. "So you lot decided to come after all ehh?"

"Where are they?" Littlefoot demanded. "Where are our friends?" Rinkus laughed.

"Trust me. They are the least of your worries right now." Out of nowhere, two flyers appeared from behind and grabbed Cera and Spike. They picked them up and put them in a choke hold. Littlefoot could only watch as his friends fell victim to their captors.

"Get your crummy hands off me before I tear them off!" Cera threatened, and Spike growled equally as loud.

"Let them go!" Littlefoot yelled. "Let them go or I will make you!"

"Just try little hatchling!" Rinkus lunged at Littlefoot, grabbing him and throwing him against a tree. Littlefoot hit the tree hard and fell to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his back. "Oh come on! You're making this too easy!" Littlefoot slowly stood up and shook his head.

"You're going to pay for that!" Littlefoot muttered. He took charge and head butt Rinkus straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The flyer bent over, and Littlefoot took this opportunity to whip him in the face with his tail. Rinkus rolled over onto the ground. "Tell me where they are! Now!"

"You'll have to kill me first longneck," Rinkus coughed, "because I'm not talking!"

"I was hoping you would say that," a voice sneered from behind. All of a sudden, Pterano appeared and grabbed Rinkus's neck.

"You!" Rinkus gasped.

"Unless you want me to strangle you, tell us where his friends are," Pterano threatened.

"Kill them!" Rinkus yelled, and the other flyers jumped out all around the group.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Sierra kept close watch of his hostages. Ducky and Petrie still hung under the tree branch, but they feared the branch would snap any second. Ali, Shorty, and Chomper were still trying to think of a way to overpower Sierra and break free, but they couldn't think of a plan that would work. Just then, Ali began to whisper something to Shorty, and Sierra could tell how desperate the group was. "Stop trying little hatchlings. There's no chance you're going to escape."

"Shut up!" Petrie yelled. "You no control us. We get out somehow!"

"Not likely," Sierra commented, "because if the three of them do in fact break free, then you and the little big mouth behind you will experience a not so nice falling sensation." He laughed and flicked the branch to make it shake a little. Petrie and Ducky yelled out, and Sierra laughed even harder. Chomper had just about enough of this now.

"Ok bird brain, either let us go now or I'll kill you!" He snarled and showed his small but very sharp teeth. Sierra couldn't stop laughing. "You don't think I'm serious?"

"Oh, I know you aren't serious. You could never kill anybody, especially a flyer like me. You're too little. You all are!" At that moment, an uncontrollable rage filled both Ali and Shorty.

"That's it! You're going down!" Ali screamed. "Ready Shorty?"

"Ready!" Shorty replied. The two longnecks then revealed a pile of small rocks they had been gathering while Sierra was gone.

"You little leaf eaters!" Sierra muttered.

"Now!" Ali yelled. Shorty and Chomper began tail whipping the rocks at Sierra. The first couple rocks missed him, but the fourth and fifth ones hit him right in the stomach. Sierra bent over in pain, and luckily the next three rocks hit him in the head. He fell over and lied in small pain. This gave Chomper the opportunity to bite the vines off of everyone's hands and feet. All free, Ali, Shorty, and Chomper proceeded to Ducky and Petrie.

"Go friends!" Petrie yelled. "Go find help!"

"Do not stay here! It is too dangerous! Yep yep yep!" Ducky added.

"We can't leave you!" Ali argued. "Just hold on! We'll get you out!"

"Too late," Sierra commented. Everyone looked back and saw Sierra holding a rock. "You should have never broken free. Now their deaths are on your hands." He then threw the rock right at the tree branch, breaking it on impact.

"NO!" Ali screamed as Petrie and Ducky began to fly in the air a little, and then began to fall to their doom. "PETRIE! DUCKY!"

"HELP!" the two young ones cried out as they fell beneath the trees. The three of them stared in horror as they no longer could see Ducky or Petrie. Ali began to cry, and Shorty nuzzled her cheek. Chomper could no longer control his rage. He turned around and faced Sierra.

"You cold blooded bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, and Sierra laughed.

"I doubt you could even if you tried." He slowly got back up. "Now you know how serious I am. Make this easy on yourselves and bring Littlefoot to me. Although, I could care less how many of you I have to kill in order to get what I want. I actually enjoyed that very much." Now both Ali and Shorty stared at him. "However, there is a chance they're still alive," Sierra sneered.

"Tell us, now." Shorty demanded.

"This cave stands over a watering hole. It's most likely your annoying little friends fell in. If I were you, I would go find them before they get eaten by a swimming sharptooth." He laughed at this comment, and Chomper turned towards Ali.

"Unfortunately, he's right. We have to go find them." Ali looked at Shorty, and he nodded back. She fought back tears and began to lead Shorty down the path leading down the hill. Chomper then turned back to Sierra. "If anything happens to them, I'll come back."

"Looking forward to it," Sierra mocked, and Chomper ran back to the others. Sierra turned around and breathed in. He then let out a loud, evil laugh. "There's no way this day could get any better." Just then, a group of flyers landed behind Sierra. He turned around and smirked. "Welcome back. I trust you accomplished the task at hand?" None of the flyers responded. "Come on now. Don't be shy. Tell me, who killed who?" One flyer finally built the courage to speak, which would prove to be a grave mistake later.

"Sierra, Pterano is with them." For the first time ever, Sierra became worried.

"What do you mean he's with them?"

"That's not all," the flyer continued. "I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Rinkus is dead."


	10. Chapter 9

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE**

**SOME OF THESE EVENTS MAY APPEAR UNLIKELY, BUT THAT'S HOW IT GOES**

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 9

Ali, Shorty, and Chomper rushed down the cliff as fast as they could. They couldn't believe that Sierra actually threw the rock that caused Ducky and Petrie to fall, and they were praying that they weren't dead. "We're almost there!" Shorty yelled.

"Please be ok," Ali said.

"I'm sure Ducky might be ok," Chomper said. "If they did fall into water, then she'll be able to swim out. Then again, Petrie isn't a swimmer." The thoughts unfortunately didn't help, but it forced them to run even faster. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the cliff and saw the small lake.

"There's the lake, but where are they?" Shorty asked. "They have to be here!" Ali then began to fear the worst.

"You don't think…" she started, but couldn't finish the thought. She began to cry a little. "It's not fair!" Shorty then walked over to Ali and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry. They aren't big enough to sink to the bottom. I bet they got out and are looking for us right now." Ali looked up at Shorty.

"Shorty, I-" but before she could finish, they heard something in the water. They all turned and faced the lake. "Chomper, did you see that?"

"I did, and I smell something!" He ran to the edge and lowered his nose close to the surface. He sniffed, and then smiled widely. "Guys, get over here!" Just then, something rose out of the water, splashing a little on Chomper. "Ducky!" The little swimmer was carrying an unconscious Petrie on her back. Shorty and Ali rushed over towards Chomper and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" Ali exclaimed.

"I am ok, but I am afraid that Petrie is not. We hit the water hard, and he is not a swimmer. No no no."

"Well come on. Let's get you out and dried off," Shorty suggested. He lowered his head, and Ducky climbed on. She might have pulled a little too hard on his ear, because he flinched a little and said, "Be careful up there!" Ducky laughed a little, realizing what she had done.

"We should probably find some shelter," Ali commented. Those flyers might come back after us, and in our current state we won't stand a chance."

"Let's head for under those trees," Chomper pointed towards the woods nearby. "They won't be able to find us there, and its going to get dark out so it'll be harder for them to see."

"Good idea," Shorty said. "We can rest up there, and then we'll head out tomorrow to find our way back home."

"Oh I am sure Littlefoot and the others are looking for us. Yep yep yep!" Ducky said as the group headed for the tree."

Back in the cave, Sierra was still trying to understand how children were able to defeat a group of flyers and Rinkus. "What the hell do you mean he's dead!?" The flyer who told him the news stepped forward a little and spoke up.

"Well, we were about to kill the longneck, but then Pterano appeared and grabbed hold of Rinkus. The kids then broke free and attacked us! The longneck, he's much tougher than he looks. MUCH tougher. We lost maybe half our group to him." The flyer continued to recall the events that occurred, and every detail only angered Sierra even more. He stood there as the fight played back in his mind…

"_Kill them!" Rinkus yelled._

"_Not a chance!" Cera yelled. She then drove her hind foot into the stomach of the flyer that was holding her, and Spike smashed the other flyer's foot with his own. The two let go and backed away, and both Cera and Spike charged them. The flyers were both knocked down, never standing a chance. At that moment, numerous flyers appeared and surrounded Littlefoot. "Littlefoot! Get out of there!" Cera screamed, and Spike yelled out._

"_Time to die little longneck," one flyer hissed._

"_You boys caught me on at a very bad time!" Littlefoot yelled. Suddenly, the flyer lunged towards Littlefoot, but he nimbly dodged it and kicked it with his feet. Two more flyers charged him, but Littlefoot spun around and whipped his tail at there faces. The two flyers went sprawling towards the ground, and Littlefoot looked at the rest. "Anybody else?" Then one flyer approached him, but was body slammed by Spike. Cera than head but another flyer to a tree and impaled it with her horns. The flyer screamed out in pain and then died. Cera could feel lines of blood flowing down her horn and on to her face, but she didn't even concern herself with it. It only fueled her even more. Spike kept slamming into countless flyers, not even bothering to stop. _

_Rinkus was horrified. What first seemed like a simple execution plan turned into a full scale battle, and he was losing!. "How can this be possible?" He screamed out and broke free from Pterano's grasp. "It's time to get rid of you once and for all!"_

"_You couldn't when we went after the Stone of Cold Fire," Pterano said, "and you most certainly can't now!" The two lunged at each other and began to wrestle around, punching, slashing, kicking, and biting any chance they could. After a few minutes, Pterano clawed at Rinkus's left wing, leaving a huge cut. Rinkus cried out in pain and rolled away. Pterano slowly stood up and walked over Rinkus. Rinkus tried to stand up, but unfortunately for him Pterano was waiting. He grabbed Rinkus's head and whispered into his ear. "This is for Petrie…" He then breathed out, and snapped Rinkus's head to the side. Rinkus then fell over, alive no more._

_Meanwhile, Littlefoot grabbed hold of a long stick in his mouthed and began to use it as a club. Whipping his neck from side to side, he hit countless more flyers in various parts of their bodies, brutally disabling or killing them. Cera continued to impale others with her horns, and Spike began to smash the heads of flyers with his feet. Finally, after a long fight., only four flyers remained, and the group was becoming exceedingly tired. Somehow though, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike didn't even seem like they were breaking a sweat. Pumped with rage and eyes of hatred, Littlefoot glared at the last flyers. "Run. Run back to Sierra and tell him this! Wherever he is, we will find him! When we do, he will regret ever taking from us!" The flyers looked at him with a terrified look. Even Cera was pretty impressed. There was no way this was the Littlefoot she was used to. This was an out of control being that always seems to be hidden under his normal gentle and innocent nature. The flyers then turned around and began to fly away, but Pterano stopped them._

"_This is what will happen to Sierra if he doesn't release my nephew and his friends." He then dragged Rinkus's lifeless body over to a large lake and threw him in. The body began to float out towards the middle and then sat still. Suddenly, the water around the body began to bubble, and all of a sudden the mouth of a large swimming sharptooth opened wide and emerged from the water. It grabbed hold of the body and pulled it underneath the water surface. The water then began to turn dark red, and the flyers were even more horrified than before. They took off as fast as they could, never looking back…_

"We never stood a chance," the flyer finished. Sierra didn't bother saying anything. He stared right into the flyer's eyes without emotion. He then walked over to the flyer and placed his hands on its shoulders.

"Don't worry," he began. "I understand. You couldn't win," as he was saying this, he grabbed hold of a rock with the hand behind him, "because you are weak." Suddenly, Sierra threw the flyer down to the ground, took the rock, and began to smash the flyer's head. He hit it numerous times, showing blood on the rock until it finally cracked and shattered. The flyer lied dead in a pool of his own blood, and Sierra looked at the flyers. "This is the price you pay for failure! Go out and find them! This time, make sure you don't ever come back until they are dead or else you meet the same fate as him!"

Meanwhile, later that night, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Pterano took refuge inside a small cave. It had started to rain heavily, and they were exhausted from fighting the flyers. Spike found a bunch of bushes before the storm hit and gathered them in the cave so they could have something to eat, and Pterano had gone out to scout for any possible location of their friends. Of course, then Spike began to eat the leaves before the others got inside, and Cera got a little annoyed. "Spike cut it out! That green food is for ALL of us!" Spike lowered his head, but he couldn't help but laugh. He then walked over to the nearby wall and rolled up to go to sleep. Cera sighed and shook her head. _Always hungry…_ She then looked over to Littlefoot who hadn't even touched his share of the food. "Not hungry?"

"I just can't swallow it for some reason," he replied. "I guess I just don't feel good."

"Well, don't tell Spike," Cera added, looking at the now sleeping spiketail, "or he'll just eat all of your food himself." The two of them began to laugh a little, enjoying the brief moment of peace they had together. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, and then Littlefoot spoke up.

"I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew how to save my friends, confront Ali, and now confront your dad, because he will never approve of this."

"Don't worry about it," Cera said. "This whole crisis will be over very soon. I mean, we already killed Rinkus. Sierra won't be much of a problem, we'll get our friends back, and then we'll all head home together. It'll turn out ok." Littlefoot looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Cera." He then turned around because there was a brief pause in the storm. "Well, the rain stopped. Wanna take a walk outside a little before it starts again?" Cera nodded, and the two left Spike in the cave to sleep. The clouds had not parted yet, so they couldn't see the stars yet. A cool breeze floated in the air past the two of them as they came to a clearing. They stopped for a sec and looked around. It was kind of dark out, so they couldn't really see much. Littlefoot then turned towards Cera and began to sing,

_"I thought that dreams belonged to other men, 'Cuz each time I got close, they'd fall apart again."_

"_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy, I faced the nights alone, Oh how could I have known_." Cera replied, and then the two began to sing together,

"_That all my life I only needed you. Whoa-oa, Almost Paradise. We're knocking on heaven's door, Almost Paradise. How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, Paradise."_ Cera then hesitated a little, walked to the side.

"You know, back there, you were different. You were so angry. More angry than I could ever be. It was like you were a completely different Littlefoot, like a dark side." Littlefoot walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't contain myself. I just had to make them pay." Cera looked up at him and smiled.

"I liked it a lot," Littlefoot laughed, and then all of a sudden it began to rain again. They looked up and laughed and then headed back to their cave.

Meanwhile, Ali and Shorty had walked off a little from their rest stop. Ducky was staying with Petrie, who was now resting, and Chomper was keeping watch. The area they were at was experiencing rain as well, but it didn't fall through the tree branches. After a few seconds, Ali looked at Shorty. "Shorty, I'm confused. I've been with you for only a little bit, but I feel like I've been with you forever. I'm starting to feel things I never thought I would."

"Why?" Shorty asked. "Because of Littlefoot? I understand if you'd prefer not to think about it," but then Ali turned back to him.

"Shorty, I love you." Shorty was extremely surprised at this comment.

"Really? Well, that works out great, because I love you too." They stared at into each other's eyes, and Ali began to sing,

"_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find, I'd almost given up, You must've read my mind_."

"_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day" _Shorty sang,_ "They're finally comin' true, I'll share them all with you, 'Now we hold the future in our paws_." They both then began to sing,

"_Whoa-oa, Almost Paradise. We're knocking on heaven's door, Almost Paradise. How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, Paradise._" The two looked at each other, and then leaned in and kissed. This kiss seemed to erase all the troubles they were facing, and to them it felt like nothing else mattered.


	11. Chapter 10

The Land Before Time

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 10

The bright circle rose high in the sky the next day, but back at the cave Sierra was still having a hard time taking Rinkus's death. "How could this happen? How could a bunch of children kill Rinkus?" Then he shook his head. "No! NO! Rinkus would be alive if Pterano wasn't there with them. He's the reason Rinkus is dead!" He took a rock and smashed it against the stone wall. "I'LL KILL THAT DAMN FLYER!" he yelled out in sheer anger. Unfortunately, none of this was actually helping Sierra relax. "I'll kill him myself, and when he's dead I'll deal with Littlefoot and his pesky friends once and for all." Just then, a group of flyers entered the cave. Sierra looked up at the flyers, but he noticed none of them were very happy. "Well? Did you find them?"

"We looked everywhere," one flyer said, "but we can't find them. They're hiding really well."

"How hard is it to find a bunch of leaf eaters?" Sierra furiously asked "You are all useless to me if you can't achieve this goal, and do you want me to remind you what I do to those who are useless to me?" All of the flyers looked horrified. None of them wanted to say anything else that would anger him any more than he already was. "This time, I am going as well." The other flyers were surprised with his decision, and one stepped forward.

"We can find the little wiper snappers on our own. You don't need to come with us."

"Are you giving me orders?" Sierra threatened. The flyer backed off, terrified. "None of you can overpower Pterano, and if those kids are as strong as you imply, then you will have no chance against them." Sierra walked towards the entrance to the cave and opened his wings. "This is your last chance. If they're not dead by the time the bright circle falls from the sky, then I will deal with your failure." He then leaped into the air and began to fly away. _You better pray I don't find you Pterano, because if I do, you will pay for Rinkus's death once and for all…_

Meanwhile, Shorty yawned as he awoke from a finally peaceful sleep. "I'm so glad to be out of that cave. The stone floor was so uncomfortable."

"You said it." Shorty looked next to him to see Ali awake as well. "I couldn't stand that cave any longer." She looked over towards Ducky and Petrie. Ducky was asleep and leaning against a tree, and Petrie's head was on her lap. "I really hope he's ok," Ali said. "That was a nasty fall back there."

"Don't worry about it so much," Shorty assured her. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Ali smiled, knowing he was most likely right.

"You know, you remind me of Littlefoot." Shorty looked at her with a surprised look.

"Really? How do I remind you of that flat head?" Ali laughed at his comment.

"That's not really nice to say! Anyway, you stayed with me. Most other longneck would have left me back there, but Littlefoot would never abandon me, and neither did you. In the cave, you were really brave, and you didn't want anything bad to happen to me."

"Well, I'm not like most longnecks," Shorty said. "I don't care how long we've known each other. You were in danger, and I wanted to protect you. That's all that matters, and I will always stay with you."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" said a voice from behind. The two of them looked back to see Chomper grinning widely. "I told you! You two are in love!"

"So what?" Ali asked. "What's the problem with that?"

"Who…Who in love?" All three of them turned towards a now awake little flyer. Petrie stretched his wings and looked to find very shocked and happy faces. "What? Me got something on me face? You looking at Petrie like me have two beaks! What wrong?" At that moment, Ducky began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Petrie was awake.

"Petrie!" she burst out with happiness. "You are all better! Yep yep yep!" She began to squeeze Petrie in a tight hug, and Petrie began to choke a little.

"Ducky…me glad to…see you too…but…STOP SQUEEZING ME!" Everyone else laughed as Ducky released him.

"Well you can't blame her," Shorty commented. "We thought you were dead!" Ali lowered her head and nuzzled Petrie. When she lifted her head back up, Petrie began to boastfully laugh.

"What? You think silly fall hurt Petrie? Me Petrie the Flyer! Me bravest flyer of all! Me-"

"Yeah yeah we know the rest," Chomper interrupted before he could rant on some more. "You're hero of the heard and scarer of the sharpteeth. Blah blah blah. You're worse than Cera!" Everyone started laughing even harder now, and Petrie felt beaten. At that moment, Chomper stopped laughing as he caught a scent in the air, and it worried him.

"What's wrong?" Shorty asked.

"My sniffer is sniffing something coming this way, and it doesn't smell very friendly."

"Oh, I hope it is not those mean flyers from before. No no no," Ducky said with a worried tone.

"No, it's not them," Chomper said.

"Well then who is it?" Ali asked. Chomper sniffed the air, and what he said put terror into everybody's hearts.

"Sharpteeth. Fast biters to be more precise." Everyone looked at each other with very scared looks. Then Chomper caught another scent which worried him even more. "Redclaw is with them as well." Ducky and Petrie gasped, but Ali and Shorty looked confused.

"Who's Redclaw?" Shorty asked.

"You no want to know," Petrie said. "Petrie think we run away now!" Shorty looked towards Ali, and she nodded.

"You heard the flyer," she replied. "Let's get out of here!"

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others weren't in any easier position. They too were fleeing from a group of fast biters who somehow discovered their location. "How the heck did they find us?" Littlefoot asked while the group kept running. "That cave wasn't an obvious place for them to look!"

"Why do you think?" Cera asked. "Spike started yelling because there was no more green food!" Spike sighed a little, knowing that was somewhat his fault. "Then he screamed because a creepy crawly touched his foot!" Spike then looked angrily at her.

"Actually, that was you," Pterano pointed out, and Cera gave him a threatening glare. "Well it's true!"

"Who asked you?" Cera yelled.

"Now's not the time you guys!" Littlefoot intervened before it turned into an argument. "It doesn't matter how they found us! The only thing that matters now is trying to stay alive!" Cera "HMPHed" towards Pterano, and Pterano chuckled a little. He had never seen anybody too proud to admit they were at fault for something. The group tried to weave in and out of many trees in an attempt to shake the fast biters away from their tail. Spike even tried launching many medium sized rocks behind him hoping one of them would hit their pursuers. Unfortunately, it seemed hopeless to try and lose them. "Nothing's working!" Littlefoot yelled out. "We have to lose them!"

"No kidding Littlefoot!" Cera yelled back. Littlefoot was surprised at her. Even though the two of them had feelings for each other, she still seemed to retain her stubborn old self.

"Any ideas?" Pterano asked, but none of them knew what to do. Suddenly, the group came to a huge rock face surrounding them.

"Oh just great!" Cera complained. "Just what we need!"

"We're trapped!" Littlefoot yelled out.

"Yes, it would seem so," Pterano claimed monotonously. The three of them turned towards him.

"How can you possible be calm at a time like this?" Littlefoot objected.

"Have you been eating too many of Spike's tree stars?" Cera asked, and Spike glared at him. It seemed amazing how Spike could think about food when they were just about to be attacked.

On cue, the group of fast biters cornered the group against the rock wall. They hissed with laughter as they licked their jaws in preparation for the upcoming meal. Littlefoot looked around desperately to try and find some sort of weapon, but the only thing he saw was a huge lake. Then Cera did something nobody would ever expect her to do.

"It's no use," she sighed. "We can't escape them. We're sharptooth food." Littlefoot was especially shocked.

"How can you give up like this? You of all threehorns would never quit out like this? What about Sierra? What about our friends? They need us now more than ever!" Cera didn't have a reply because she knew he was right. "Well if you won't come up with something, then I will!" With that, he rushed towards the fast biters with rage in his eyes.

"No Littlefoot! Don't go!" Pterano yelled out.

"You flat headed idiot!" Cera called out. "You're going to get yourself killed!" Spike yelled out as well, but Littlefoot completely ignored them. He didn't care that he was heading straight towards a possible death. The only thing that mattered was dealing with them so he could find his friends. One of the fast biters decided to humor him and rushed towards him.

_I can't die now. I have to beat these fast biters. Ali and the others need our help, and these dome heads are not going to stand in my way! _


	12. Chapter 11

The Land Before Time

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, the herds were worried sick about their missing children. Everyone had gathered around once again at the Circle of Stones to "discuss" the best course of action to take. As always, Mr. Threehorn was the first to start the argument, and he began to verbally attack Grandpa longneck. "That Littlefoot is always leading my Cera into danger on their so called adventures. I will not allow my daughter's life to be in jeopardy because of your grandson longneck! "

"What are you saying?" Grandpa objected. "My grandson is not a bad longneck!"

"He only cares about his friends," Grandma added, "and so does your daughter. She would have gone in search of the others with or without Littlefoot."

"Besides, what's wrong if she follows Littlefoot?" Bron challenged. "My son is a natural leader. He obviously showed it if they were able to make it to the Great Valley on their own, and he showed great courage when the bright circle was about to fall!"

"That's not the point!" Threehorn countered. "The point is every time our children leave the valley on an adventure it's normally because Littlefoot is leading them!"

"You are such an idiot," Mama flyer stepped in. "He's not leading this time! The only reason they were able to leave the valley was because my brother is with them!"

"Oh that makes it so much better!" Threehorn complained. "Why do you honestly think Pterano came back? He hasn't changed one bit, and he is only going to make things worse!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Mama swimmer replied. "For all we know, he could have reformed while stuck in the Mysterious Beyond! Besides, he's obviously not working with those other flyers, so it's likely he's-"

"ENOUGH!" Grandpa slammed his foot onto the ground, causing everybody to quiet down. Even Threehorn was startled by this sign of anger. "This is not going to accomplish anything! If you haven't noticed, Littlefoot was right! It seems every time we experience a problem in the Great Valley, we are stuck here arguing over what to do while our children solve it for us! We need to come up with a plan now before it's too late!"

"While I agree with you," Bron replied, "what do you suggest we do? As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't look like we can do much of anything at this point. The children are probably very far into the Mysterious Beyond, so it would be almost impossible to find them. Besides, I have a feeling if we show up then things will only get worse."

"You're right," Mama flyer said. "Perhaps its best that Pterano is the only grown up with them. He does seem to know these flyers well, and he will know the Mysterious Beyond even better."

"Can we really trust your brother?" Mama swimmer asked. "I don't mean to offend your family, but he did kidnap Ducky the last time he was here. How do we know he's not leading the children into a trap?"

"Pterano certainly seemed different when he arrived here," Grandma suggested. "I don't think I've ever seen an uncle care for his nephew that much. I could feel the anger swelling inside of him, and Petrie would never let Pterano harm Littlefoot and the others. It seems Pterano has indeed changed, and he's leading our children into the Mysterious Beyond to save their friends."

"If you ask me, I-" Threehorn started, but Bron interrupted him.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we've heard enough of your opinion! So far the only thing I've heard you say are insults to my son! Unless you have something productive to say, then stick your horn in your mouth and keep it shut!" Everyone gasped, and eyes began to switch from Bron to Threehorn. They all knew things were going to get really ugly really quickly, but the only question was how Threehorn was going to respond. Of course, nobody wanted to see what he would do next, but instead the dinosaurs were very surprised at what Threehorn did next. Out of the corner of his eye, everyone could see a tear slowly fall down his cheek and splash onto the ground below. For the first time ever, somebody shut Threehorn up, and he was crying! Bron realized what he had done and sighed. "I'm sorry Threehorn. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, but we need to come up with a plan, not accusations. I just want Littlefoot and Shorty back safely."

"I know," Threehorn replied. "I'm not angry about what you said. It's just that I care about Cera so much. She is the only family I have left, and if anything happens to her, I could never forgive myself." This is the side of Threehorn nobody expected to _EVER_ see come out, much like Littlefoot's outburst from before. "I want her back. I want her next to me, and I want her safe. I…can't bear to go through life without my daughter."

"Threehorn, I understand your feelings," Mama swimmer said. "I want Ducky back just as much as you want Cera back, and I'm sure Mama flyer feels the same about Petrie." Mama flyer nodded in agreement. "We all know you care about your daughter, but you have to remember she's not alone. She has friends that would die to protect her."

"Cera shares a strong bond that formed during their journey to the Great Valley," Grandpa continued. "That's why the two spend so much time together. They're practically brother and sister. I even wouldn't be surprised if Cera had feelings for Littlefoot after everything they have been through." Threehorn looked up.

"You really think she has feelings for him?"

"It's possible," Grandma added. "Why do you think she stuck up for him earlier? Why do you think she even left with him? Cera wouldn't be let Littlefoot go on this journey alone, and I'm sure Spike feels the same way. Besides, Littlefoot never abandon his friends, so you have nothing to worry about. He will bring your daughter and the others back safe and sound." Threehorn nodded and actually smiled a little.

"Thank you longneck." For the first time, the entire herd was getting along without any argument. If only this peace would live on forever; unfortunately, there were more important matters at hand.

Meanwhile, Shorty, Ali, Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie hid in a small cave after running away from the fast biters. They were all panting from their escape, but they knew they couldn't stay there for long. Eventually, Red Claw would sniff them out and then it would only be a matter of time. "Any suggestions?" Ali asked.

"Me could fly above trees and look for help," Petrie replied.

"But Petrie, Red Claw is out there. He would find you because he is very big, he is he is," Ducky said.

"And if he didn't find you, then the fast biters could probably sniff you out," Chomper added, "even if you were way up high!"

"Besides, we don't even know where anybody is," Shorty said. "For all we know, Littlefoot and the others could be in the opposite direction from us. Flying out there without knowing what you are looking for is very dangerous."

"But, me do know what me looking for," Petrie countered. "Me looking for friends!"

"What Shorty means is that it won't matter because you don't know where to look for them," Ali explained. "If you went out there without a sense of direction, you could get lost."

"Oh, good point," Petrie said.

"Quiet guys," Chomper said. "Red Claw is getting closer. If we don't move, he won't be able to see us."

"Quick," Shorty exclaimed. "Try and slide farther back into the cave and stay still. We'll use the dark." With that, everybody quickly and quietly slid back a little farther into the shadows. Right on cue, Red Claw's feet planted firmly in front of the cave. Nobody could tell exactly what he was doing, but nobody wanted to take a look. Just then, Red Claw lowered his head and peaked inside. He revealed the long scar over his eye and trailing down the side of his face as he sniffed the cave for his next meal. Without moving his head, Shorty glanced at the others to make sure they were ok, but they all had the same expression of fear in their faces. Red Claw then stuck one of his arms inside the cave and reached out towards the group. His claws came so close to Shorty's head before he draw back out of the cave, unable to find his prey. Frustrated, Red Claw walked away, and everyone sighed in relief.

"That was too close," Ali said.

"Red Claw almost found us, he did he did," Ducky commented.

"Me think we leave dark and scary cave now," Petrie nervously replied.

"Not yet," Chomper warned. "Red Claw is still close by. We should wait before he is far from us before we leave."

"Good idea," Shorty said. Unfortunately, little did they know that they weren't the only ones in the cave. A creepy crawly crept into the cave to see what the commotion was, and it made its way towards Ducky. Chomper was the first to notice it.

"Uhh guys, I think we have a visitor in here, and it smells really good."

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked, but no sooner did she ask the crawler slither over her foot. "AHH!" she screamed out, and everybody gasped.

"Ducky!" Petrie yelled, and everybody grew very scared.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Shorty whispered, but it was already too late. Red Claw heard the screams and started stomping back to the cave.

"Oh no!" Ali yelled. "He's coming back!"

"No point in hiding anymore," Shorty said. "RUN!" With that, the group hi-tailed it out of the cave and began running in the opposite direction. Behind them, a hungry sharptooth unleashed a mighty roar and began to chase them. "KEEP RUNNING GUYS!" Shorty yelled out.

"Trust me!" Petrie yelled. "You no need tell Petrie twice!" The group weaved in and out of various trees and rocks in an attempt to shake off Red Claw, but the mighty sharptooth simply crushed every tree and rock in his path.

"He's still gaining!" Chomper yelled. "What do we do?"

"We are not fast enough! No no no!" Ducky cried out.

"Just keep running guys!" Shorty yelled. "We have to outrun him eventually!" Unfortunately, Shorty wasn't so sure that they could escape him. Red Claw appeared to be getting closer very quickly, and he needed to think of something fast before they became the sharptooth's next meal. "Hey guys, what would Littlefoot do in a time like this?"

"Run," everyone answered in unison.

"Oh that helps!" Shorty moaned. _Looks like I have to come up with something on my own, but what? I can't let Red Claw catch us, or we're done for! _Suddenly, the group reached the edge of a high cliff with a drop off into a large lake.

"Oh no! Dead end!" Petrie yelled.

"Maybe we could try and land in the watering hole down there," Ducky anxiously suggested.

"Nobody can survive a jump like that!" Chomper pointed out. "And not all of us are swimmers like you Ducky!"

"Well, it doesn't look like we have any other choice!" Ali said. "It's either risk our lives trying to land in the water or be eaten by Red Claw, and I would much prefer the water!" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You're crazy!" Shorty said. "You'd kill yourself jumping off this cliff!"

"Can you think of anything else?" Ali objected, and Shorty shook his head. "Either way, we're about to die right?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Chomper said.

"Me no like this idea," Petrie said.

"None of us do. No no no," Ducky assured him.

"Ok guys, last chance." Shorty said. "If we go through with this, then there's no turning back!" Everyone looked at each other, then looked back at Shorty and nodded. "Ok then. It was great knowing all of you."

"Likewise," Ali commented.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this!" Chomper said.

"Ducky, hold me," Petrie cried.

:"Do not worry Petrie," Ducky said. "We will go down together. Yep yep yep." She grabbed hold of Petrie and hugged him tightly. The five dinosaurs lined up at the edge of the cliff and looked down at their possible watery grave.

"All right guys. On the count of three," Shorty said. "One." Red Claw was getting very close to them. If they didn't jump now, it would be too late. "Two." Red Claw reached them and was standing right above them. He roared out and prepared to enjoy his meal. _It's now or never Shorty! Do it now! _"THREE!" Without hesitation, he ran towards the edge and leaped into the air. From that point on, their fates lied in gravity's hands.


	13. Chapter 12

The Land Before Time

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 12

Littlefoot finally woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to sit up, but he felt a sharp pain throughout his head. "That doesn't feel good." He finally managed to sit up straight and looked around. He was confused to find the Sharpteeth were gone, but there was no sign of the fight. "I don't get it. Where did they go? How-" Then he noticed something else even more troubling. "Where are my friends?" He slowly stood up and looked around, but he couldn't find them anywhere. "Cera! Spike! Pterano! Where are you guys?" He called their names out numerous times, but to his dismay nobody replied. "Just great. Where the heck did they go?" Littlefoot knew he wasn't going to find them by just sitting there, so he started to walk back the way they had come. "Maybe they went to find some water, but why would they leave me behind?"

Just then, Littlefoot found footprints on the ground. He scanned them for a second and was filled with hope. "Those are Cera and Spike's footprints. They must be ok!" He began to follow the footprints down the trail, hoping to find his friends on the other end. After following the tracks for a few minutes, he saw what looked like a green spiketail. Littlefoot smiled and called out, "Spike!" Spike turned around, smiled, and rushed towards Littlefoot. Overjoyed to see his friend was ok, Spike leaped up and knocked Littlefoot to the ground. Standing on top of him, Spike licked at Littlefoot's face. "Ok ok cut it out!" Littlefoot laughed. "I'm glad to see you too!" He shoved Spike off of him and sat up. "Hey Spike, where's Cera?"

"Right behind you," a grumpy voice snorted from behind. Littlefoot looked behind him to find his stubborn threehorn friend. "It's about time you woke up! We were worried sick about you!"

"Nice to see you too Cera," Littlefoot sighed. "Thanks for ditching me back there. That was really nice of you."

"Well maybe you could have been unconscious for less time than you actually were!" The two glared at each other, and then broke down laughing. They then nuzzled each other and Cera whispered, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks Cera." They broke away, and Littlefoot looked around. "By the way, what happened to Pterano?"

"He flew on ahead to find some new shelter for us. Spike and I got tired of waiting around for him, and we were hungry, so we tried to catch up with him. "Spike walked over to a bush and began to eat the leaves off the branches. With his mouth full, he nodded and then began stamping his feet on the ground. Cera laughed a little and then said, "Spike came up with the idea of leaving tracks in case you came to and sought us out, but we were going to come back for you. Sorry about that."

"That wouldn't be the first time that trick worked," Littlefoot agreed, recalling the time they left the Great Valley after the swarming leaf goppers ate all of the green food. They had used that same trick so that the grown ups would be able to follow them if they found a source of food. Littlefoot looked up into the sky. "Well, I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure Pterano is fine." Cera replied. She then hmphed, "but he sure is taking a really long time to get here!" Littlefoot laughed and then sighed.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys back there. It was stupid of me to charge those Sharpteeth. Speaking of which, what happened?"

"After you charged the Sharpteeth, they threw you against a tree and knocked you out. They would have killed you if we hadn't stepped in." Spike then whipped his tail in the air and grunted loudly. Littlefoot laughed.

"I probably don't want to know the details, but by Spike's reaction I will assume you guys wrecked them." Spike happily nodded. "Well then, what do we do now? Pterano is missing, and we still haven't found the others yet. On top of that, Sierra is probably hunting us right now to get revenge for Rinkus's death." Just then, Spike smelled something. He didn't recognize it at first, but then he smelled it again.

"What is it?" Cera asked. "You smell something?" Spike sniffed the air again, and then he jumped up and let a cry of Joy. He then turned around and sprinted.

"SPIKE!" they both yelled out and began to sprint after him. They tried to keep up with their friend as much as possible, but they were both losing him.

"It's amazing how fast he is considering his eating habit!" Cera yelled, and they both laughed.

"He has to slow down sooner or later. Just keep running! He must have picked up something!" Littlefoot replied. They finally reached a clearing where Spike had led them. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Cera said, "but I think we're near big water." She nodded her head in the direction she was talking about, and she was right. What lied before them was the ocean, or as they called it Big Water. "Why would Spike lead us here?"

"Maybe he smelled food, which wouldn't be a surprise," Littlefoot suggested.

"Or maybe his nose is messed up because of the water," Cera snorted. Just then, they heard a familiar voice cry out. "That sounded like Spike!" They both turned in the direction the voice was coming from, and sure enough Spike was standing at the edge of the beach.

"Spike, what are you doing over there?" Littlefoot asked, but then he found his answer. Spike was smiling because he was standing over five bodies that had been washed ashore. "Spike found other dinosaurs!" Then he squinted his eyes and gasped. "No……it can't be!" Littlefoot bolted towards Spike to get a better look. What he found left him speechless. "Oh my god…." Cera finally caught up to him.

"Ok, I think we've done enough running for one day." She also looked down and gasped. "Littlefoot…………….it's-"

"It's our friends…." Littlefoot finished. Ali, Shorty, Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie all lied unconscious on the beach sand. "They…………they can't be…………." Cera blinked a tear, and then buried her head on Littlefoot's shoulder. "We're…….. We're too late………." For some strange reason though, Spike was still smiling.

"Spike," Cera asked, "how……….can you…………be smiling?" Spike didn't respond. He just lowered his head and nudged his sister a couple times with his nose. Miraculously, Ducky began to stir, until she eventually woke up. Littlefoot and Cera gasped as their friend rubbed her eyes and looked up at them.

"My……my friends……….."

"DUCKY!" Littlefoot yelled out in joy. He lowered his head to nuzzle Ducky, but the swimmer simply grabbed him and hugged tightly. "Ducky I can't believe it! You're ok!"

"I am so happy to see you! Yep yep yep!" Littlefoot began to tear up again.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Ducky."

"It is ok," Ducky replied. "I understand why you were so mad, but I am just glad to see you!" She turned and hugged Spike. "Oh my little brother! I knew you would come for me. I did I did!" Spike smiled and nodded. Cera then looked down at the others.

"Ducky, if you're ok, then that means…"

"Ooooh, me head hurt….." Petrie also started to wake up, but he was feeling quite groggy. "Me no cut out for big water," he said in a dazed tone. Littlefoot and Cera were overjoyed to see Petrie was ok and nuzzled him. Sure enough, Chomper started moving, then Shorty, and then Ali. Soon everybody was up, if not very startled by what happened.

"That was a mistake," Shorty said. "Whose idea was that?"

"Yours," Chomper replied. Ali laughed.

"Well we're alive aren't we, and we're all together again!" Everybody hugged and nuzzled one another, happy to finally be reunited with one another. Ali was the first to speak up. "How did you guys find us?"

"Well, we originally weren't able to leave the valley, but Pterano returned and-" Cera started but was soon interrupted by Petrie.

"Uncle Pterano here? Where? His punishment not over!"

"Well, we don't know where he is," Littlefoot replied, and Petrie hung his head low. "Don't worry Petrie. Your uncle is fine, and I'm sure we'll find him very soon."

"I hope so," Shorty said. "We'll need his help if we are ever going to get away from Sierra."

"Oh let him come!" Chomper growled. "I promised him I would kill him, so why not make it easier for me?"

"Uhh no offense Chomper," Cera started, "but I don't think you'd stand a chance against him. He is very powerful, and he has friends in high places."

"Which reminds me," Littlefoot spoke up, but then hesitated before continuing. "Guys, all of you, I'm-"

"Don't worry," Ali interrupted. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault!" Littlefoot complained. "Rinkus and Sierra kidnapped you guys because of me. It's my fault that you guys were almost killed!" Littlefoot began to cry a little, and then Shorty sneered.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going soft now! You went through this hellish journey to save us, and now when you find us you break down? Ha!" Cera glared at him.

"Listen flathead! You have no idea what Littlefoot has been going through these past few days. At least show him some respect after he risked his life to find you."

"Cera," Littlefoot shook his head. "He's right. I'm completely pathetic if I can't pull myself together now after what we've been through." He looked up at Shorty. "I don't care what you or anybody else thinks of me. I'm just glad you guys are ok. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"But you do not need to worry," Ducky assured him. "We are perfectly unharmed, we are we are."

"Yeah, mean flyer never be able to hurt us," Petrie agreed. "He need us for trap."

"Yes, and it worked perfectly!" Everyone spun around to find Sierra landing in front of them, grinning an evil grin. "Oh, sorry to spoil your little reunion kiddies."

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Ali yelled "We don't want anything more to do with you!" Sierra laughed.

"To be honest, I'm only after your friend Littlefoot. The rest of you could die for all I care." Littlefoot stepped forward, fueled with anger.

"You're lucky my friends are ok!"

"Uh oh, someone's getting angry," Sierra mocked. "Truth be told I didn't need your friends to get what I want; however, I must say it was more fun this way."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"To settle this score once and for all." Sierra laughed, "Oh, and I've taken precautions to make sure this remains private." He snapped his fingers, and without warning, a whole group of flyers appeared from behind the trees and landed behind the group. They all revealed vines behind their backs and lashed them out at Littlefoot's friends. All of them were caught around their necks, unable to move. Littlefoot looked in horror.

"No! Let them go!"

"Oh don't worry," Sierra yelled out. "I'll let them go if you can defeat me. This fight is between you and me, and that means no help from your friends."

"Don't do it!" Chomper yelled out.

"It's a trick!" Shorty added. "He's not going to play fair!"

"Guys he has no choice!" Ali argued. "Sierra will kill us if Littlefoot doesn't fight!"

"Me think he kill us either way!" Petrie complained. Spike grunted and tried to break away from his vine, as did the others, but they were all unsuccessful as the flyers kept a firm grip on their hostages.

"It is no use!" Ducky cried. "We cannot move. All we can do is hope Littlefoot wins!"

"But I can't do this without you guys!" Littlefoot yelled. "There's no way I can beat him!"

"Would you stop doubting yourself?" Cera yelled back. "You've made it this far haven't you? Of course you aren't going to win if you don't believe in yourself. But you have to, because we believe in you!" Littlefoot realized that she was right and nodded. He then turned around and faced Sierra. "Just promise us that you will kick his butt!" Cera yelled out again.

"Don't worry," Littlefoot replied. "I plan to." He took another step forward and glared at Sierra. "This ends now Sierra! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!"

"I've waited for this moment for a long time," Sierra commented, "and now I am so going to enjoy this." With that, he lunged towards Littlefoot, claws ready. Littlefoot dodged out of the way just in time, but Sierra wheeled around and charged again. This time, he body slammed right into the longneck, launching him to the ground. Littlefoot quickly shook his head from the impact and tried to stand up, but Sierra was already on top of him. He quickly pinned Littlefoot to the ground and began to slash at him. Littlefoot dodged each attack and looked desperately for a weapon. He finally noticed a long tree branch right next to him, so he grabbed it in his mouth and swung it at Sierra's head. It hit Sierra dead on, and the flyer staggered away, giving Littlefoot the chance to stand up and recuperate. Behind Sierra, Littlefoot's friends watched in total anguish.

"Come on Littlefoot!" Chomper yelled. "Take this monster down!"

"Show him what a longneck can really do!" Shorty added.

"Silence hatchlings!" Sierra yelled at them. "You're petty cheering can't help him now!"

"You're sadly mistaken if you think you can win!" Ali yelled back. "Littlefoot has strength inside of him that you will never be able to overcome, and it's fueled by his desire to help the ones he loves, including his friends!"

"I don't care what you may think he has," Sierra countered. "I'll kill him and then deal with you!" Then from behind, Littlefoot snickered while still holding the branch in his mouth.

"You won't get the chance, because I'll defeat you once and for all." Littlefoot then took the offensive and charged Sierra, ready to swing the branch. Unfortunately, Sierra grabbed the branch, kicked Littlefoot's face causing him to release the branch, and then swung it at his face. Littlefoot fell to the ground in pain, and Sierra snapped the branch with his knee.

"My turn little whelp." He grabbed Littlefoot's tail and threw him off the ground. Littlefoot landed with a hard thud and coughed out in pain. Sierra then flew over him and dove towards him. The little longneck tried to stand up, but as he rose Sierra slashed at his face, cutting his cheek. Littlefoot screamed out, and Sierra used this opportunity to knee him in the stomach, and then pick him up, fly up in the air, and then pile drive him to the ground. Littlefoot's friends stared in horror as they watched him get tossed around back and forth.

"Littlefoot!" Ducky and Petrie yelled out in unison. Cera couldn't say anything, but she started to shed a tear.

"No, please don't die. You can't…." Cera didn't realize it, but she was speaking louder every time until she finally yelled out, "LITTLEFOOT!!" Littlefoot lied on the ground, his body bruised badly, and his cheek bleeding a little. He was in too much pain to move, but he opened his eyes and looked over at his friends.

"I'm………sorry………" he whispered. Sierra stood over him and laughed.

"Well that was just too easy, and to think I thought you would be a challenge." He then grabbed a sharp pointed spire from the ground and prepared to deliver the final stab that would end Littlefoot's life. "Take a good look at your friends, because it's the last you'll ever see of them!"

"NO!" Littlefoot's friends all screamed out. Just then, out of nowhere, Sierra was body slammed to the ground by a figure that moved in a flash. Sierra rolled onto the ground and then quickly stood up. He then came face to face with the last person he wanted to see ever.

"Pterano. I should have known."

"Uncle Pterano!" Petrie cried out. "You here!" Pterano glared at Sierra.

"Time for you to pay you spineless coward."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

Land Before Time

**Warning: THIS SCENE CONTAINS SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE! **

Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 13

Sierra hadn't realized it, but at that moment he was staring into death's eyes itself, because Pterano was fueled with hatred and rage for his once partner in crime. Sierra began to circle Pterano with an evil smirk on his face. "I gotta say Pterano. You sure do have a nag for showing up at the wrong time."

"Shut up and let's fight!" Pterano spat back. "You're going to pay for everything you've done to these poor children!"

"Pterano my old friend, this isn't like you," Sierra replied in a false friendly manner. "Don't you want to talk this over? I'm sure we can come to an understanding about the situation."

"Here's the understanding you bastard!" Pterano yelled. "You kidnapped my nephew and his friends! You used them as bait to lure Littlefoot to you, and in the process you nearly killed them!"

"Look who's talking!" Sierra countered. "Don't think you are clean here Pterano! I still haven't forgotten what you've done!" Pterano thought for a second and then grinned.

"Ah, you mean Rinkus? He sealed his own fate when he refused to release Petrie and the others. Now, I'm going to make this very simple for you. Let them go now, or I'll make you regret ever coming back from the Mysterious Beyond!" He gritted his teeth and breathed angrily. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to scare Sierra.

"Are you finished? Because if you are, I want to discuss the fate of those little pipsqueaks. You are going to die in Rinkus' name. Once I am through with you, I will move on to the longneck brat. Maybe I'll kill him, or maybe I will make him my personal slave. It really doesn't matter to me, because either way will be fun for me!" He laughed maniacally and then glared over to his hostages. "And don't think I've forgotten about the rest of the children."

"Don't you dare touch Petrie," Pterano threatened. "I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid!" Petrie struggled forward, but was unable to move very far.

"Yeah you tell him uncle! He never win!" The flyer holding Petrie yanked on his vine, pulling him to the ground. "Make him sorry he mess with us!" Just then, Littlefoot slowly stood up, still in pain.

"Pterano……… you can't lose to Sierra. I know…………. I know you can beat him." Without warning, another vine was thrown and wrapped around Littlefoot's neck.

"Littlefoot!" his friends yelled. Pterano stepped forward to help Littlefoot, but the longneck shook his head.

"Pterano, don't worry about me. Just deal with Sierra." Pterano didn't know how to respond, but Littlefoot simply nodded, finally showing his trust. Pterano nodded back. He then turned and faced Sierra again, who seemed like he was about to fall asleep.

"Now this is getting very boring. If you don't kill me, your lame friendship speeches will."

"So be it," Pterano replied. "Let's end this!" With that, Pterano hopped in the air and lunged towards Sierra. Unfortunately, Sierra leaped and flew straight up high in the air. "Damn," Pterano cursed. He looked up and flew straight up as well.

Everybody was staring up in the sky, which left the flyers distracted. Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Spike glanced at each other and nodded. While the flyers were still staring up, Cera grabbed her vine with her mouth and yanked it forward, knocking the flyer to the ground. Spike turned around and leaped on top of the flyer, and Shorty and Ali grabbed their vines and violently forced the flyers to collide with one another. Once the flyers were knocked out, Ali, Spike, and Shorty attacked the flyers holding Ducky, Chomper, and Petrie, while Cera rushed for the flyer holding Littlefoot and stabbed it in the belly with her horn. Once free, everybody crowded around Littlefoot. Ali was the first to speak. "We have to do something to help Littlefoot. He's in great pain!"

"I could find some healing leaves and some of the big water," Shorty suggested.

"I could find some food," Chomper added, and everybody looked towards him.

"Uh, that might not be a good idea," Cera said.

"Yes, we would need food for him, not you Chomper. No no no," Ducky shook her head. Spike sighed and nodded his head.

"Guys, I really appreciate your concern," Littlefoot interrupted, "but we should be more concerned about Pterano. He needs our support now more than ever!" They all glanced up in the sky.

"Me fly up and help!" Petrie declared, but just before he could leave the ground, Chomper grabbed him.

"Petrie they're too high up! You'd never reach them in time!"

"Besides," Ali added, "your uncle would never be able to forgive himself if you were hurt."

"And what about your mother?" Shorty asked. "Pterano would never be allowed back in the valley if you were hurt while he was with us." Petrie didn't want to admit it, but he knew his friends were right. He sighed and looked back up in the sky. A tear rolled down his beak and fell to the ground.

"Uncle, please no die…"

Meanwhile, Pterano flew with all of his might to catch up with Sierra, but unfortunately it seemed like he lost him. "Great. Where is he now?" He stopped flying and began flapping his wings to stay in the air. He looked around, but all he could see was sky and clouds, along with the tree line below him. "Show yourself coward! I know you're up here somewhere!" Just then, Pterano caught a glimpse of something heading right for him from above. He quickly moved to the side just as Sierra zoomed past him. Pterano faced Sierra as he stopped and turned towards him. "You wish to see who the better flyer is then?"

"You won't be so cocky once I kill you!" Sierra countered.

"Sierra you always were delusional, but this puts you at a new low. What did you honestly expect to gain through all of this?"

"Revenge!" Without warning, Sierra lunged for Pterano and slashed at his face. Pterano staggered back from the blow, but then came right back with an uppercut to the chin. Sierra countered with three more slashes in which Pterano blocked the first one but was hit with the other two. Sierra then grabbed Pterano's tail, threw him in the opposite direction, and then attempted to body slam. Luckily, Pterano flipped backward, took his hand, and pulled back. When Sierra was within inches, he slashed at his face, causing him to fall for a couple seconds. Sierra regained his flying, but he now had cuts on the right side of his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pterano mocked. "I expected more from you Sierra!"

"Laugh while you can Pterano, because it won't last long!" Sierra charged Pterano with great speed and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Pterano gasped for air, but Sierra took the opportunity to two-handed hammer fist him from above. Pterano flew down and crashed into the big water below. Sierra floated down and flapped his wings to make sure Pterano was down. After a couple seconds, he grinned. "Age has weakened you old flyer." Suddenly, the water exploded from underneath him. Sierra was shocked as Pterano shot out of the water and body slammed him with full force. Now Sierra was gasping for air, and Pterano went on the offensive. He began to throw punch, kick, and slash at Sierra without hesitation. Sierra took blow after blow and couldn't react to anything. Pterano finally backhand slashed Sierra's face, sending him plummeting back to the ground. He then followed him, but Sierra flipped and landed on his feet. Sierra noticed the gasps from Littlefoot and the others, and he grinned. "You runts haven't seen anything yet!"

"Just give up!" Shorty yelled. "There's no way you can win!"

"Just watch me!" Sierra grabbed a tree branch lying on the ground just as Pterano approached. "That's right. Just a little closer." Petrie realized what was going on, so he began to call out.

"Uncle! No come! Look out!" but he was too late. Pterano prepared to claw at Sierra's face, but Sierra swung the branch and hit him right in the side of the head. Pterano was flung to the side, and flew straight into a tree. The flyer fell to the ground in deep pain. Petrie was horrified. "NO! UNCLE!" Sierra rushed towards Pterano, and body slammed right into him, pinning him to the tree. Using the tree branch, he stabbed Pterano in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then dropped the branch and grabbed Pterano's neck. He squeezed it tight as he stared with a cold, dark gaze.

"I knew you were never fit to be a leader, and you especially are not fit to kill me." Pterano gasped for air, but he didn't get much. "Squirm all you like Pterano. You'll be dead very soon."

"You……you may be…….. stronger than me……..but I……..will always be……smarter!" Suddenly, Pterano kneed Sierra in the stomach, and then clawed again at his face. Sierra staggered back, and Pterano jumped up into the trees. Sierra tried to follow him, but he lost sight of him.

"Come back here you coward!" He followed him into the trees, but couldn't find him anywhere. Sierra stopped for a second and looked around. Wherever Pterano was hiding, he wasn't going to be easy to find. "I know you're here somewhere!" Sierra yelled out. "Show yourself!" He listened for movement, but there was only silence. Surprisingly enough, Sierra felt like prey for a sharptooth due to the silence. "You can't hide forever Pterano! I'll find you sooner or later!" Suddenly, he heard rustling among the leaves above him. He spun around, but still he found nothing. "Where are you Pterano? You can't stall your death for too long!" He then heard some more rustling, but this time when he turned around he saw something move very fast. "I know you're up there! Come on down and face me like a flyer!" Sierra grabbed a hanging vine, but suddenly the vine wrapped around his wrist tightly. He pulled on it to try and break free, but to his dismay he was stuck. Unfortunately, he grabbed another vine with his other hand, and that vine wrapped around his wrist as well. "What the heck is this?" He tried to fly away, but he couldn't flap his wings. "He actually set a trap for me?"

"And judging by your reaction it worked." Just then, Pterano landed in front of Sierra and grinned. "I told you that you can't outsmart me Sierra."

"Why don't you let me out of this trap and we'll see who has the last laugh!" Sierra strained.

"Try all you want," Pterano mocked. "Not even you can escape me now." With that, Pterano began to claw repeatedly at Sierra. Huge gash marks formed on Sierra's stomach, and the cuts on his face were even larger. Pterano kept hacking away at Sierra until the flyer managed to break free from one of the vines and grab his hand.

"I gotta give you credit Pterano," Sierra laughed. "You almost had me going there for a second. Well not anymore." At that moment, Pterano realized the flaw in his trap: he never did anything about Sierra's feet. Sierra pushed him back with his feet, and then snapped the vine holding his other hand. Now free, he grabbed Pterano and threw him out of the forest. Pterano slid on the ground just inches from Littlefoot and his friends, and he looked up at them. They all had very worried faces, but nowhere near as worried as Petrie or Littlefoot. Pterano slowly stood up.

"Littlefoot, if I don't make it out of this……..take care of Petrie."

"UNCLE!" Petrie cried out.

"PTERANO!" Littlefoot yelled at the same time. Suddenly, Sierra grabbed Pterano and uppercut him underneath his beak, sending him into the air. Sierra then flew up and body slammed him even further into the air. Once high up, Pterano regained his flight and lunged for Sierra. The two collided and began to wrestle while in mid-air. Both flyers traded scratch after scratch, kick after kick, bite after bite, and everything else, but neither showed sign of holding back. Finally, Sierra started to show an edge, and Pterano started falling back. Without warning, Sierra grabbed Pterano and kneed him in the stomach.

"Time to go for a dive." While holding onto Pterano, Sierra began to dive headfirst towards the ground with great speed. Pterano tried to break out from Sierra's grip, but it proved to be useless. Within inches from the ground, Sierra launched Pterano towards the ground and pulled up at the last moment. Pterano hit the ground with a hard impact, and coughed out blood. He tried to stand up, but his entire body was in too much pain.

"NO!" the children all screamed in unison, and Sierra approached Pterano, grinning.

"I've gotta say, you put up a good fight. Too bad I'll have to kill you now." He then bent down and picked up a sharp rock. "Goodbye Pterano. It was nice knowing you." He then prepared to stab Pterano when Petrie flew around from behind and pecked his right eye out.

"Leave me Uncle alone you bastard!" Sierra yelled out and placed both hands on his eye, dropping the rock next to Pterano. Suddenly, Sierra screamed out in total pain as a large stick was thrust through his left wing. Pterano looked back and noticed that Littlefoot had grabbed with his mouth the stick Sierra had used before and now used it against him. Without hesitation, Pterano grabbed the rock and used all of his strength to stand up, leap forward, and jam the rock in Sierra's neck. Sierra's eyes widened and he gasped for air, unaware that he would receive none. Pterano closed his eyes and whispered,

"Say hello to Rinkus for me." Sierra fell to his knees and then flat on the ground, never to be alive again. Pterano then looked up towards Littlefoot, Petrie, and their friends and nodded. "He's finally dead." The whole group yelled out with joy.

"All right Pterano! You beat him!" Chomper cried.

"Sierra will never bother anyone ever again!" Ducky joined. "No no no!" She ran towards Spike and gave him a huge hug. Shorty and Ali turned towards each other and embraced, as did Littlefoot and Cera.

"Littlefoot you were great out there!" Cera said. "Of course, I could have killed him easily and much faster than you." Littlefoot sighed.

"Well we can't all be threehorns Cera, but thanks anyway." They smiled and then kissed. Everyone seemed to be happy at this point, at least, everyone except Petrie. He flew over to Pterano with nothing but sadness.

"Uncle Pterano, you hurt badly."

"Don't worry Petrie," Pterano shook his head. "I'll be just fine." No sooner did he say this, Pterano collapsed and fell to the ground.

"UNCLE!" Petrie cried out, and everybody's attention shifted. The group crowded around Pterano and looked at each other.

"We have to do something!" Ali said. "Somebody get some tree stars for his wounds!"

"I noticed some big ones earlier," Shorty suggested. "I'll go grab them!" He turned around and sprinted in the other direction.

"Spike and I will get you water!" Cera said. "It might not be the best tasting, but it will still keep you hydrated." She and Spike headed towards the bay.

"I'll go find you some food!" Chomper said, but Ducky turned towards him.

"Maybe I should go with you. I will help you pick out good green food, I will I will." The two of them then left, leaving only Littlefoot and Petrie with Pterano. Pterano turned his head towards Petrie.

"Petrie…….I'm sorry that………that things had……..to end like this…….."

"No Uncle!" Petrie cried. "You no die! Me no let you!" He began to shed tears, but Pterano shook his head.

"Petrie……there is nothing……..you could have done……….to help me………."

"But…me no want you to leave!"

"I know Petrie…………….but we……………can't control…………..these things."

"Stop talking like that!" Littlefoot interrupted. "You can't leave us like this! We need you!"

"You don't……..need me Littlefoot……….You have become…………a very brave………..leader……….."

"I don't care about that! I need you!"

"Littlefoot…………..you have to let go………….You can't………save everybody around you……………." Littlefoot shook his head in disbelief, and Petrie flew over and hugged his face tightly.

"It no fair! Me want you to stay!"

"The grown ups have to let you back in the valley now! They just have to! It's what you wanted!" Pterano shook his head.

"No………..I got………..what I wanted……………….and that was………your trust………" Littlefoot buried his head near the ground, but Pterano wrapped his wing around his neck. "Littlefoot……..Petrie…………."

"Uncle……."

"Pterano……"

**To Be Concluded**


	15. Chapter 14End

The Land Before Time

The Land Before Time

Revenge

Chapter 14

Back in the Great Valley, the adults were gathered at the meeting circle once again, and still nobody had any idea of what to do. Surprisingly, Mr. Threehorn was quiet throughout the majority of the day, and the others were starting to get worried for him. Grandpa Longneck was of course the first to speak up. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we can't wait around any longer. We have to go and find our children."

"My little Ducky is out there somewhere," Mama Swimmer cried, "and she could be hurt or worse….." She began to tear up, and Mama Flyer hugged her.

"I'm sure she's fine. My brother would never let those two flyers hurt your daughter."

"They've sure been gone for a while now," Bron said. "I hope they're ok."

"We mustn't lose hope," Grandma Longneck replied. "The children have been in worse situations than this, and they've never given up before. Now we can't give up for them."

"Grandma is right," Grandpa Longneck agreed. "We have to trust that our children will return home safely. I'm sure they'll be back very soon."

"I hope you're right," Mr. Threehorn finally spoke up. "I really hope you're right." There was nothing but silence for what seemed like hours, and then Grandpa Longneck turned to Mama Swimmer, who was still sobbing.

"Do you remember the lullaby you would sing to Ducky?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Maybe singing it now will help ease the pain you're feeling now."

"I…..I guess….."

"It's worth a try," Mama Flyer replied. Mama Swimmer nodded, and tried to find the courage to sing.

_"When the sun goes down, and everyone is sleeping. If you hear a sound, like things around you creeping. I will wrap my tail around you and tell you don't be scared. And you'll never be afraid because, I'm always there…"_ After singing a little, she managed a small smile. "I guess it is kind of working. I do feel a little better." Grandma Longneck smiled.

"That's good. We need to keep strong." Then all of a sudden, Mr. Threehorn began to sing.

_"When the storms will come, and things will seem so bad, and you want to cry,"_ he stopped quickly and added, "Almost," He then continued, _"You listen to your dad. I promise that the rain will pass the days will soon be fair, and you'll know that you are safe because, I'm always there_…_"_ Everyone stared at him with surprised expressions. "What? Just because I act tough all the time doesn't mean I can't have a soft side!"

"Mr. Threehorn, nobody doubted you had a soft side," Grandpa Longneck started.

"But I don't think anybody expected actually seeing it," Bron said. "I gotta say I'm very surprised."

"Don't tell me you never do anything like that Bron," Mr. Threehorn countered, and Bron laughed.

"Of course I do. What's strange though is that somehow I know that same lullaby." He then looked over at Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. "I was hoping I could sing it to Littlefoot, but now I sing it to Shorty." He nodded and then began to sing, _"You remember now, I'll tell you everyday, I will hold you close, and then you'll hear me say,"_ Grandma Longneck then joined in.

_"You know we'll never leave you, you can find us everywhere," _then Grandpa Longneck finished.

_"In the morning light, the evening star, we're always there…"_ Then everybody joined in together

_"Always there. Someone you can count on to comfort you. Always there, like a green green valley. You can come home to."_ Everyone sighed and smiled. Just then, they heard what sounded like laughter in the distance.

"You guys hear that?" Bron asked. Everyone nodded. "That sounds like…….like……."

"The children!" Grandpa Longneck cried out. "It has to be them! I think I can see them in the distance!" Everyone turned and looked in the same direction. Sure enough, there was something approaching. It started out as a blur, but then it grew into multiple figures. They got closer and closer, until they started to grow in size. To everyone's surprise, it was their children! Littlefoot was slightly limping due to his fight with Sierra, but he was smiling. Behind him, Cera, Shorty, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper were all following, equally happy. They then started running towards their parents.

"They're safe!" Mama Flyer yelled out with joy. Petrie sped flew up to his mother and embraced her. "Oh my Petrie! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Mama!" Petrie cried. Ducky and Spike rushed over to their mother, and she fell down to her knees sobbing.

"Oh my precious Ducky! I'm so grateful your brother found you!"

"I am glad he found me too! Yep yep yep!" Cera ran over to her father.

"Daddy!" Mr. Threehorn met his daughter midway and broke down.

"Oh, my Cera!" He knelt down and cried. "I was so worried about you!" Cera looked puzzled. She was thrilled to see her father, but she hadn't expected him to act like this. "Cera, I am so sorry about everything I said to you! I should have never yelled at you like that! Please forgive me!"

"Oh Daddy!" The two embraced, both crying. Shorty rushed to Bron as he lowered his head and nuzzled him.

"Shorty! Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Bron!" Shorty smiled. Ali reunited with her mother, who was also crying.

"Oh Ali! After the sharpteeth attack, I saw you get carried away! I was so worried!"

"I'm ok mother, and I've missed you so much!" Finally, Littlefoot limped over to his grandparents, with Chomper at his side. He knelt down, overwhelmed by the past pain and the relief that his friends were safe.

"Littlefoot!" Grandma and Grandpa Longneck rushed to his side with worried expressions. Grandpa spoke first, "Littlefoot you're hurt."

"It's a very long story, but you have no idea what I've been through."

"Are you ok?" Grandma asked, concerned. Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just glad the others are ok." They embraced, and then turned to Chomper.

"Oh don't worry about me," he replied. "My parents won't need to know about this. Besides, I'm fine and that's what's important."

"We're happy you are ok as well!" Grandma Longneck replied. She then looked at the others. "Well, I think we're all here and accounted for!" Everyone nodded, all overwhelmed by the moment. At that moment, Littlefoot realized something, and his smile disappeared. Then the others noticed it and remembered as well. The adults looked confused.

"What's wrong," Mama Flyer asked. "Why are you sad?"

"We're not all here," Littlefoot replied. "Pterano…..he…….." A tear fell from his eye, and Petrie couldn't bear it.

"Uncle Pterano dead!" Everyone gasped, and Mama Flyer shook her head in disbelief and shock. The children told the adults about the fight between Pterano and Sierra, and how Pterano sacrificed himself to save them.

"No," Mama Flyer denied. "It's not possible! It can't be!" Everyone bowed their head in silence for their once comrade. Even Mr. Threehorn bowed his head in respect. Mama Flyer still couldn't believe it. "He may have committed evil in the past, but he was still my brother."

"I'll admit," Mr. Threehorn started, "despite the fact that I hated Pterano, I am grateful that my daughter is safe. I guess it's thanks to him that I have Cera here. Pterano, if you can hear this, thank you."

"You're welcome," a familiar voice said from behind. Everyone spun around to see none other than Pterano! He was barely able to stand from his injuries, but he was there, alive! "You know Threehorn, you aren't such a bad guy after all yourself."

"UNCLE!" Petrie was the first to cry out. He flew over to his uncle and embraced his head, bawling. "Oh Uncle! Me thought you dead! Me so scared me never see you again!"

"Don't worry Petrie," Pterano smiled. "I'm here." Mama Flyer then approached and hugged him as well.

"Oh Pterano! Don't scare me like that! I thought I lost you!"

"It's good to see you too sister."

After Pterano appeared, the day consisted of embracing ad storytelling of the events that occurred. The adults all agreed that Pterano's punishment should be dismissed, and he was now allowed back into the Great Valley. Littlefoot started to walk normally, and Pterano's wounds weren't as severe as before. At one point, Littlefoot found his way over to Bron and Shorty. "Well, I guess you guys are leaving now that Shorty's back."

"We could leave," Bron started, but then smiled, "but we decided we aren't going to." Littlefoot's jaw dropped, as he could not believe what he just heard.

"What? You mean you two are going to live here in the Great Valley!? That's awesome! But what about your herd?"

"Bron found a replacement leader," Shorty explained. "That's why he came here in the first place. He just never got around to telling you that because I was kidnapped. So, I guess I'm going to be your brother after all flathead." Shorty shoved Littlefoot a little, and the two of them laughed. Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were talking with Ali's mother, and surprisingly they were having the same conversation.

"So you and Ali are going to stay here with us?" Grandpa Longneck asked. Ali's mother nodded and looked down at Ali.

"After today, I realized Ali has such loyal friends who would do anything for her. I couldn't take her away from that. Besides, I can't help but notice that she's been flirting with the little green longneck ever since they returned." Grandpa Longneck looked back at Shorty and laughed.

"Well whatever the case, we welcome you to our valley." Ali's mother nodded humbly, then told Ali to go play with her friends.

Littlefoot led the others to a cliff not to far from the meeting circle. He had a special reason for bringing everybody up here, but he wouldn't tell them why. Once they all reached the top, Littlefoot took Ali over to the side to talk privately. _Well, here goes_, he thought. "Listen Ali. There's something I've been wanting to tell you ever since I found you guys, but I don't want it to hurt our friendship in anyway." He hesitated before continuing. "You see, all this time, I thought I loved you, and when I heard you were kidnapped, I just lost it. I told myself in my mind everyday that I loved you, but after going on this journey, I've realized that I've been feeling things I haven't felt before, and they aren't for the one I thought they would be for." Ali nodded.

"You don't love me anymore?" Littlefoot was shocked that she caught on so fast, and even more surprised that she was taking it so well. Ali smiled. "Well that works out perfectly, because I've been feeling the same way." Littlefoot let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well I'm glad that's over! I thought this was going to be so hard to say." Ali laughed.

"Well honestly I think you made a good choice. Cera's a strong threehorn." Littlefoot was shocked again.

"How the heck did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Ali giggled. "Anyway, I've fallen in love with Shorty."

"Now why would you fall in love with a dome-headed like that?" Littlefoot said jokingly.

"I heard that!" Shorty yelled out from the sides, and the two of them laughed and nuzzled each other.

"In any case, I'm glad that we are still friends," Ali said.

"Me to," Littlefoot replied. The two of them rejoined the group, where Chomper was waiting impatiently.

"Where are we? Why'd you take us here?"

"Well, it just so happens that a year ago to this very day," Littlefoot started, "Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and I found the Great Valley. We were standing right on this spot when we found our new home. Since Ali and Shorty are now living here, and since you've never been here yourself Chomper, I figured you guys should see this."

"It's amazing," Ali said. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Sure is," Shorty replied. "I think I'm going to like it here a lot."

"Oh then you are going to love the green food!" Ducky said. "It tastes so good! It does it does." She then looked down at Spike. "I know Spike likes the food a lot." Spike nodded and opened his mouth, but when he did something extraordinary happened. He spoke:

"I…love…Ducky…" Everyone stared at him and gasped, jaws dropped.

"He talk! He talk!" Petrie cried out.

"Oh Spike! You talked again, you did you did!" Ducky hugged her brother, and Spike just smiled and laughed.

"Say something else!" Cera said, and the others began to edge him on. Spike thought for a sec, smiled, and then began chomping on a patch of grass on the ground. Cera sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

"But still! Spike talked! We should go tell the grown ups!" Chomper said, and with that the group ran down the side of the cliff, leaving Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Cera alone on the cliff. Littlefoot smiled and looked out at the valley.

"I'm so glad I live here with you guys." He then began to sing a lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was very young. _"Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far, don't throw it away. Live believing, dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start…"_ Cera then nuzzled him and joined in.

"_Live your story, faith hope and glory. Hold to the truth in your heart…"_ Littlefoot smiled, and the two sang together:

"_If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. Where clouds roll by, for you and I…"_ Ali then stepped forward and began to sing a different song.

"_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find. I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind…" _ Shorty stepped forward, nuzzled her, and sang,

"_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day. They're finally comin' true, I'll share them all with you. 'Now we hold the future in our paws"_ The two of them then both sang,

"_Whoa-oa Almost Paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door! Almost Paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, Paradise!"_ Littlefoot looked over to Cera and sang,

"_And in your paws salvation's not so far away…"_ Short then looked to Ali.

"_We're getting closer, closer every day…"_ Littlefoot looked at his friends.

"Thank you guys so much for being the best friends I could ever have."

"That's what we're here for," Cera replied. All four of them stared off into the valley and sang together,

"_If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever, as high as souls can fly. The clouds roll by, for you and I…"_ Littlefoot turned and kissed Cera, and Shorty kissed Ali, then the four watched as the sun set in the Great Valley, marking the end of another dangerous, yet incredible journey.

**THE END**


End file.
